See the Light
by xMinkx
Summary: After a devastating loss, Kaiba is caught between life and death. Yami hopes resurrecting Seth might help him cope, but not all darks are the epitome of hope and stability. [semiAU, SetoSeth, malexmale, narcissism, issues]
1. Prologue

New fic. Yeah, I say I'll get around to my other fics, but you know that's just what I -say-.

This one was inspired by no less than three fics featuring prostitute!Seto as a result of failing KC(All were Jonouchix Seto, but they reallywere quiteexcellent as in read every chapter even if it takes till four am). This fic originally went along with the same idea, but I decided to change the plot later as the characterizations became totally fucked up and I began to feel uncomfortable. I like to say this is a kind of a new take on SetoSeth, but also something for me to explore their relationship a bit. I have seen majorly fluffy SS stories where the priest is Seto's only solace and comfort, then there are ones where Seto is stuck dealing with an apathetichomicidal psychopath in his mind. I decided to combine a few elements of both, so we'll just have to see how this turns out. But **please** do tell me if it gets too OOC.

On a good note though, this fic features supportive!Yami/Atem as anapology for all the times I turnedhiminto a perverted rapist. Besides, lately Puzzleshipping has become too adorable. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the characters; Yugioh! belongs to someone far more successful in life.

* * *

**See the Light**

_**Prologue**_

The rainy season had decided to come early to Domino this year and Yami stared sullenly out of the window as pale fat drops pelted the panes of the game shop he was supposed to be minding while Yugi studied for his exams in the solitude of the flat above the shop and his grandpa took inventory at the back. One look at the swirling waterlogged streets and he knew there would be absolutely nobody crazy enough to step out of the comfort of their air conditioned houses to come and buy games or cards.

The King of Games and the former pharaoh gazed at the shiny unopened packs of cards. Strange, how they hadn't been moving quite as fast as they had once been. He remembered the Duelist Kingdom days when they disappeared like hot cakes and then when the improved duel disk came out, he and Yugi practically had to mug the delivery man to assure themselves new cards. Trust Kaiba to keep them well fed with a roof over their heads. His company was the center of the web of the gaming world; when it struck the chords with a new product, all the threads connected to it twanged along harmoniously. There were glories all the time; tournaments, amusement parks, theme parks, virtual reality…you name it. Until recently when everything seemed to grind to a slow halt. A new upgrade here and there, but there came nothing more exciting. Quite frankly, even Yami had once thought of putting away his deck for emergencies and looking for new sources of entertainment.

Immediately, he felt guilty. He of all people should know why KaibaCorp was so listless with its output. Yes, in fact, it had rained on that day too. Almost a year ago, he had stood along with Yugi and the rest of his friends in the misty cemetery where Kaiba Mokuba's funeral took place. They hadn't exactly been invited, but they had come anyway. Kaiba didn't even seem to notice as stood stoically next to the grave, ignoring as the mist turned into heavy drops of rain. His eyes were only on the lacquered black that contained his brother's pale body, now soulless and lost forever. The look on his face worried Yami. Strong as he was, would the elder Kaiba still be able to pick up his life after this?

_The reception was mostly filled with businessmen, a few who had come to pay condolences and some who had just come to be there and be seen. It all seemed infinitely sad to Yami and his friends that they were actually the only ones who knew how devastating this must be to the young CEO. _

"_I'm sorry for your loss, Kaiba." Yami winced inwardly. Surely, there must be something better to say at times like these. But what else can you say to a man who had lost his heart and soul in a single moment? _

_Kaiba spared him a very brief glance. He nodded tersely._

_Yami decided to try again. It was the least he could do; get Kaiba to speak at least a little. "Of course, I know I cannot imagine what you must feel, however, as a friend, just know that I am always there…"_

"_Thank you." Kaiba all but cut him off. His voice was too inaudible and the slight break did not go unnoticed by Yami. The former pharaoh looked sadly at his once best friend and dear cousin. It hurt him to see Seto so broken and without purpose. He remembered how he and Yugi were always extending the hand of friendship to this man, and how he always fell short of reaching it. They still kept trying, wanting to be friends and yet now, as Kaiba's only respected rival, Yami could do nothing but repeat what so many others had said before. _

_It was in a moment of desperation that Yami bought it up. He was trying so hard to reassure his respected rival. "There are great things to be had in the afterlife, Kaiba." He said. "I'm sure your brother, loyal, brave and pure hearted would—"_

"_Thank you, Yami." This time, Kaiba did cut him off. His blue eyes were like twin circles of cold fire, burning with grief and warning. His tone was no less scathing. _

_Yami immediately shut up. He really shouldn't have opened his mouth in the first place, knowing how Kaiba disliked any mention of what he called mindless myths. "I apologize, Kaiba. I know you are strong, but there is no reason for us not be concerned for you." _

"_I know what you're thinking, Yami." The CEO replied. "Let me assure you I won't 'try anything' as one might put it."_

_The denial died on the tip of the pharaoh's tongue. No, if Kaiba said it, he must mean it. It was only fair to give him the benefit of the doubt. "I believe you." He said softly. _

_Kaiba dipped his head and turned his attentions toward another businessman, a tall foreigner with bright platinum hair and glacier eyes. _

Yami snapped out of his reverie at a noise behind him. Yugi shut a small window that was letting in a small shower of raindrops.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I was kind of lost in thought."

Yugi only smiled, looking adorable in pajamas and a pale sweater. "I know. I figured that when you didn't respond the first two times I asked you to shut it." He laughed at his dark's sheepish grin before slipping behind the counter into his embrace. "You're a horrible clerk, Yami."

"I'm sorry; I never thought to learn something like that." Yami responded. "You know, being Pharaoh and all."

"I suppose." Said Yugi, snuggling into his companion. "So, what profound thoughts were you thinking?"

Yami smiled ruefully. "Kaiba."

Yugi tensed. "Oh…" He was rather ashamed that it finally dawned on him that they hadn't paid anymore mind to the young CEO since the funeral. In fact, they hadn't heard from him in over a year. He no longer appeared on the news and even the tabloids ceased sketching his barren life for the world to follow. Come to think of it, even his unenthusiastic corporation didn't release anything but some minor upgrades to existing software. Public and critics alike didn't know what to say anymore and so thought it best to move on.

He grabbed one of the stapled magazines that sat on a rack next to the counter, a gossip chart that practically followed the lives of popular gamers. Yugi closed his eyes to the memory when they put a picture of him in his nightclothes in front of the store, bleary eyed and picking up a newspaper. Grandpa thought it merited a spot in the family scrapbook, and it was a definite crowd pleaser at school, but Yugi had been less than thrilled. Now, the small duelist flipped quickly through the pages in hope of catching Kaiba's name.

"It says he went to America a few days ago." Yugi read. "He is due to come back… day before yesterday."

Yami examined the article along with his light, nodding slightly. There was no picture unfortunately, so he couldn't presume to judge how well Kaiba was doing at least by appearance. Yugi turned to him. "Think we should go visit?"

Yami sighed; he was rather doubtful. "It would be a nice gesture, Yugi, but I don't know about Kaiba. In a year, he hasn't made a single move to show his face to us."

"True." Yugi acknowledged. Then he said suddenly. "Yami, why don't you go?"

"Me?"

"Yeah." Yugi confirmed vigorously. "He respects you more than he does me or any of the others. Come on, I think it would be good for him…show him there are those who still care."

Yami was still doubtful; even a year was not enough time for Kaiba to get used to his brother's death, much less pull himself together enough to entertain visitors. However, worry soon canceled doubt. Kaiba's wishes deserved to be respected, but complete solitude was no way to leave an unstable man. Yami returned to the times he thought he had lost Yugi forever; he had succumbed to nearly anything that offered him hope, real or false. He had slowly lost his mind and the darkness that filled his heart had almost killed him. Of course, he always had the lucky advantage of his friends' loyalty to pull him through, but Kaiba did not. Seto Kaiba, who refused to trust anyone; Seto Kaiba who stood alone; Seto Kaiba who would die before he asked for help…

"I'll go, Yugi."

* * *

He had taken the bus downtown to KaibaCorp because he didn't want Yugi to risk driving in the wet weather. The driver was rather bad tempered, so he prudently chose a seat in the very back to avoid the brunt of the man's cantankerous disposition. He looked out the window at the dripping telephone poles and office buildings as the bus slowed to a halt at a small sheltered bus stop to receive a few more sodden individuals.

The question remained in his mind as to what he would do once he saw Kaiba. It seemed like a better choice to come out and say that he was worried about the CEO; but putting up a fake front of a casual visit while really checking for injuries would practically be an insult. Of course, Kaiba would be insulted either way, but he really had no choice because once the shields were down, the man's hidden penchant for extremism and lack of self-worth became painfully clear. For now, perhaps he should determine things once he actually saw Kaiba. If he even got that far.

Another glance at the window told him that the bus hadn't yet moved. Yami noticed with some irritability that the driver was looking outside the bus, still talking. The passenger beside him shifted slightly and proclaimed in a loud voice. "Hey, if he doesn't wanna get on, just leave him!" Other passengers murmured agreement.

Yami stretched and looked out the other side of the bus. Indeed, there was a hunched figure on the little bench that didn't seem to acknowledge the outside world. _What the hell? We're holding up for this guy?_

The former pharaoh frowned with rising irritation at the driver, the passengers and public transportation in general. That's it, next time he would drive or at least get a cab…wait.

_No way._

He stood up to get a better look as the bus jolted to life again. The figure was still hunched over listlessly and while its facial features were hidden, there was no mistaking that hair and trademark clothes. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Stop the bus!" Yami put his regal tone to good use and succeeded. Ignoring the annoyed grumbling, he hopped outside, glad to be out of that unpleasant box on wheels. Snapping his umbrella open, he jogged back to the tiny station. The umbrella closed once he got under the roof of the station and his boots made noise as they clicked on cement and puddles. Still, the figure didn't give any sign of awareness, even when Yami sat down.

Yami took the time to examine the man, make sure it was really him. Though he didn't know how he could be wrong; yes, the hair was a bit overgrown, but it was still the right shade of brown. The frame was slighter, but it was still tall enough and who could mistake that coat for that of anyone else?

"Kaiba?" He called quietly. No response. "Kaiba." This time he placed a hand on the man's shoulder, surprised at its leanness. It jerked away and in an instant he was staring into two dull blue eyes. "So, it is you." He said, without commenting on the nearly scary visage of facial bones jutting from behind sallow skin.

"Yugi…" The blue eyed man looked dazed for a minute.

"No, it's me, Yami." The other responded gently. "Are you ok?"

"Yami…" Kaiba bowed his head, resting his elbows on his knees. How those overly slender knees supported the rest of him, no one knew. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? What are you doing here?"

"I was actually coming to see you." Yami responded. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at work after returning from America."

"I missed the original flight, so I came in today." Said Kaiba, sitting up straight, checking to make sure his briefcase was still beside him. "I am waiting for the bus to come take me to work."

"You failed to board it five minutes ago when it came." Yami said pointedly. "Didn't you hear the driver yelling at you?"

At this Kaiba looked surprised and then quickly switched to a frown. "I suppose I was lost in my own thoughts." He replied in a tone that said he didn't have to explain himself any further. "What were you doing anyway, visiting me?"

Yami shrugged. "Just a stopover. Reminding you that we didn't forget you."

Kaiba snorted. "After a whole year, Yami?"

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't have appreciated weekly calls." The shorter man was pleased to see some fire and fight return to Kaiba's eyes. Perhaps he really was alright.

"Hn." Kaiba folded his arms and turned away. "No, I wouldn't have. And before you ask…" He said, anticipating the pharaoh's next question. "I am quite alright, shaken yes, but quite alright. There is no reason for you to come and check up on me."

"I wasn't check..."

"Oh, but you were." Kaiba smirked nastily. "I know how you and your little friends operate."

Yami closed his mouth. At least he was achieving one goal; getting Kaiba to talk.

"But," The CEO continued. "As you can see, I am still alive and not on the front page of every newspaper in town, ergo I haven't attempted to kill myself."

"That's a positive note." Yami agreed. He watched as Kaiba tried to stand up to read the grimy bus schedule posted on the wall. Then, he too stood up to offer a hand as the taller man wavered and stumbled. "Shit, Kaiba, have you eaten anything?" The weight that fell against him was no more than a full box of duel monster packs that he and Yugi hauled in from the back of the game shop.

Carefully maneuvering the CEO back to the bench, he looked at the schedule himself. The next bus was in twenty minutes. Yami felt his companion lean heavily against his chest, clutching his head. He held the brunet close, fingers sifting through his hair, like an overprotective parent. _Quite alright, my ass. _

What now? He had no food on him and he couldn't very well leave Kaiba here to go purchase some on the other side of the street. So, the best course of action was to get Kaiba to a place with a bed and a catering service.

"Kaiba, can you call for a ride?" Yami gave up when the blue eyed man mumbled something while still holding his head. "Fine, then don't complain. We're going to the game shop."

Kaiba removed his hands from his temples. "No, I'm fin.."

"No, you aren't." Yami said firmly. Damn it! He should have made more of an effort to contact Kaiba before. Even that weekly calling might have prevented this from happening. Well, no point in berating himself now. Yami steadied his companion and stepped toward the edge of the street and signaled for a taxi.

* * *

He handed Kaiba another blanket as Yugi set the steaming cup of tea before him and then ran off to prepare something more substantial. Then, sighing, he too took a seat on the soft couch beside his emaciated rival. There was a short pause as Kaiba held the mug in his hands, staring at the steam curling above it. How strange, he mused, Mokuba had done the same thing when he burst in long ago, when the Big 5 had his elder brother trapped in his own video game. Amazing how they were so alike—beautiful and colorful when they were together; depressed and drab when they were not.

A few more seconds passed and Yami was certain that Kaiba was only pretending to sip tea in order to remain silent.

"What's wrong with you, Kaiba?"

The other man froze. "There's nothing wrong with me." He replied icily.

"Of course there is." Yami insisted. "Mokuba is not here anymore, so you'll have to tell us yourself."

Brief anger flashed in Kaiba's azure eyes. "Thank you, after all, I do need to remind myself everyday." He ended sarcastically, bowing over and letting his hair cover up his eyes.

"Very well, we won't talk about that until you're ready.' Yami watched him take another long sip and several pretend ones. _Why does he refuse to cry? _"What was your business in America about?"

"Nothing." Kaiba said tersely.

"I doubt you went all the way to another country for nothing." Yami tried to smile, but it died on his lips.

"It's nothing concerning you." Kaiba responded.

"KaibaCorp?"

He didn't respond.

"Is it really that bad?"

Kaiba stiffened visibly. "And what would you know about that?" He asked softly, dangerously.

But Yami had never been intimidated by Kaiba. "We _are_ one of your buyers." He said. "Logic indicates that we do like to see how you're doing once in a while."

"What? Thinking of pulling out?" Kaiba smirked mirthlessly. "Not that losing you makes such a profound impact on my life."

Yami ignored the jibe. Instead he asked softly. "Why do something if your heart is not in it?"

"Who says it isn't?"

"I'm not saying you've given up, Kaiba." Yami replied. "But with Mokuba…I know how you and he made KaibaCorp a success together. If you no longer have the heart to continue now that he's gone, you don't have to. You've done enough. You deserve to live peacefully with Mokuba's memory." Yami paused to let his words take effect. At that point, Yugi came in with a bowl of ramen on a tray and sat down.

"It's not all about Mokuba." Kaiba's voice was below a whisper. "It was my dream to make KaibaCorp a success for his sake, but it was his dream to make it a success for all the orphans in the world. I can't stop working…he'd never forgive me."

"But Kaiba…" _It's killing you._ Yami didn't say it, though he knew it was the truth. When Mokuba was still alive, KaibaCorp produced some of the most excellent products. The secret being the brothers' shared enthusiasm—Mokuba's creativity and vibrancy along with Kaiba's genius and sense of thrill, it was a flawless teamwork that had been tragically disrupted.

"We wouldn't want you to stop working." Yugi joined the conversation. Crimson eyes showed him attention while a pair of blue eyes glanced only halfheartedly. "Really, it's a noble goal. And you should know we're always there to help you."

"I don't need your help, Yugi." Kaiba said predictably.

Yami looked thoughtful. _No, you don't. You need inspiration…a muse as good as Mokuba._

Yugi looked hurt. "You can trust…" He began reproachfully.

"But I don't." Kaiba shot back. "Listen, you mean well, but you have no idea what to do. Mokuba and I…" He paused. "We were a team and we had certain rules and routines…nothing that anyone else could understand."

_Of course not._

"The only person I'll ever trust with my work, Yugi, or I'll ever need for that matter is…"

_Mokuba. No one but Mokuba. That or…_

"Me."

_Yourself._

Kaiba returned to his tea and Yugi simply stared as Yami abruptly stood up and left. A few minutes later, he returned with a neatly wrapped package.

"Take this, Kaiba." He offered the package. "Open it when you are home to find out what it is. You may not like it, but I insist you keep it anyway. It used to a great source of comfort and strength to someone I knew long ago. It will help you too."

He saw the CEO's skeptical look, but did not comment. Kaiba's first thought to his present would be to throw it away as far as possible, but Yami would get to work before that. It was the only chance he had.

_Tonight.

* * *

_

Um, so that's how it begins. I would insert arant on how I suck at beginnings and stuff, but its really no excuse. Do review and tell me if its good/needs improvement/just delete.


	2. Chapter 1

And we have chapter one. Beware my awful plunge into writing angstiness, the weirdness of Seto's mindand general strangeness. Do tell me if anything is unclear...I will do my best to make it all fit.

Also, there is only one person in YGO who wears/wore a blue sweater vest. Keep him in mind when you read. Remember, too, that Kaiba has almost never come into direct contact with the Sennen Rod and does not believe in its magic, therefore, he and the Item are somewhat strangers. At least that's how I interpret it. -shrugs-. Going by dub.

Enjoy the chapter or at least try to.

* * *

**See the Light**

**Chapter I: Awaken, Asleep**

For the first time in so long, his mind was called awake. He wasn't too surprised about it. It had happened before when there was dire need. It was the call of his eternal duty, the one to which he had pledged his life and afterlife, and when it came he always did what he could from the depths of the shadows and the dark recesses where he resided. So, no, he wasn't surprised when he was pulled out of his own beautiful niche and dragged out to where the darkness was more apparent, ever-shifting and where there was veritable chaos.

He was shocked, however, when his soul was instantly weighed down with what he called mortal restraints; muscle, flesh and skin tightened around him, imprisoning him. He could see, but now with glassy blue eyes; he could hear with his own ears and he could feel with his own skin and excited nerves. When he could finally scream because of the pain, he was surprised to hear his own long forgotten voice.

What was happening to him? He was a spirit; he should be able to float in the darkness. He shouldn't feel pain; he shouldn't feel anything at all. But the way his new body quaked in agony told him otherwise. The very darkness he called home felt like it was trying to eat him alive. In addition, the violent spasms in his chest and throat told him that he needed air.

…_But only living souls need to breathe…_

He took his first breath after what seemed like an eternity and after the tremors in his body calmed, his mind began to clear. It was apparent that some time, while he was writhing in pain, his newly formed body was rejected by the shadows and he had been tossed into the light. He knew it was not light in a human sense; rather he'd been thrown from pure darkness into semi-darkness that became progressively brighter as it neared the horizon. The landscape around him was formless and he could discern nothing. A feeling crept around his mind which he knew as fear. He didn't have time to think why he was suddenly so scared of the familiar blackness; all he knew was that his soul craved reprieve. Darkness was too overwhelming, he didn't like it. He wanted light.

His new muscles and tendons complained when he finally stood, and absolutely rioted when he began to stagger forward towards what he needed. There was just one bright slice of light before him and he made a desperate grab at it. He didn't realize that it came from beyond a slightly open door. How strange. He wondered for a moment whether it was the door to the Underworld, if he'd finally been granted access to the Hall of Judgment. However, only _ka_ traveled through the Underworld, so that didn't explain the corporeal form he was weighed down with. Inching silently toward the door, he could hear faint noises. Words. Spoken in a painfully familiar voice, they sounded bitter.

_/…so can you do it/_

_Do what?_

_/Can you bring him to me/_

_Who?_

_/Please…it's all I wish. /_

He was curious now. Who was speaking and why did they presume they could wish anything of him? And even besides that, the emotions he sensed behind those words were overwhelming, striking chords deep within him like nothing else had before. He didn't understand anything presently, but he was greatly compelled to at least listen to this…person, assuming it was human. In retrospect of his life's events, he was allowed such doubts. The words continued, this time in soft broken tones.

_/ …stay with me. /_

It was a child, definitely. Or maybe not. He couldn't tell as the simplicity of the voice did not correspond to the complexity of the emotions he sensed.

_Who _are _you?_

Ha gave up as the voice completely broke down into short, incoherent sobs. Emotion wrapped itself around him again, this time it was of infinite sadness. Who? Who could be so hopeless and broken? Receiving no answer, he considered retreat. Whatever this was, it wasn't his responsibility and he was not obligated to do anything for anyone except the individual he'd pledged his life to. However, this new caller had struck his inner compassion, which he amazed to find he still had; amazed that even millennia in the darkness hadn't completely smothered his humanity, just left it in indiscernible fragments. The small part of him took control of his body, and he found his hand pushing the door open to allow bright radiance to come flooding in.

His first vision was that of a child, small, delicate and no more than ten. The child looked simply astonished, staring at him with wide awe-struck eyes. A moment passed and the child suddenly bowed his head as if he were ashamed to be seen like he was in his present state; his brown hair as disheveled as his clothes and gaunt, tear-streaked face. He tugged nervously at his blue sweater vest in an attempt to look presentable, but the obvious embarrassment didn't make him any less defensive. His expression melted into a look of curiosity and polite suspicion.

"Who are you?" the child asked.

He frowned. Shouldn't he be the one asking questions, seeing as it was his territory this child had invaded? But then, he had a feeling he was no longer in the realm of shadows, so perhaps it was the other way around.

"I am Seth." He replied evenly. "Was it you who called to me?"

The child's eyes widened. "No, it was not me. I'm sorry; we did not know what was behind that door all these years."

Seth took a few steps forward and indeed, he was standing in a hallway extending endlessly in both directions. On the child's side stood a door, plain and white, and on his side was another door, far more elaborate and glowing a soft gold with the symbol of an eye etched in fine blue. While his was wide open, the child's door was only slightly ajar. The younger one gazed into his room in amazement, big blue eyes savoring the fine detail of the smooth sandstone architecture and brightly painted friezes depicting life in an ancient time. As for what he could see, the child's room was nearly dark.

"What do you mean, we?" he asked the small boy. He didn't see anyone else.

"Kaiba." The boy tilted his head to one side, hinting confusion. "Can't you see him?"

Seth looked about him carefully and turned back, wondering perhaps if the child was delusional. He certainly did not see this Kaiba or anyone else for that matter. "No, little one, I do not see him. Is he present here?"

"This is his mind." The young one responded. "He was the one who wished on the Item, one called the Sennen Rod."

Seth became attentive. The Sennen Rod? _But the Items were returned to the Pharaoh's tomb. Why is this Kaiba holding one? _"H-how did he acquire this Sennen Rod?"

"From the Pharaoh, of course."

"I see." There was still so much that did not add up. Whatever the child was talking about didn't explain why he suddenly had a body or why he was suddenly privy to the helpless lamentations of somebody he didn't know, or cared to know. "Why did Pharaoh deem Kaiba worthy of the Sennen Rod?"

"Because he said it would help him, what with Kaiba being the High Priest long ago."

_What? _"But, I am the High Priest Seth of the Sennen Rod. How can this person be me?" He felt angry. What game were they playing here and what were the stakes?

The boy's look of utter amazement returned. "Then he is your reincarnation after five thousand years, like Pharaoh and Yugi." His expression soon melted into one of desperate urgency. "That means you can help him, can't you?"

"No, I…"

"But you must!" The boy's fingers were clenched into a fist and his eyes once again threatened to spill with tears. "You have to help him before he destroys himself!"

"But I…" The priest was bewildered. "Child, I do not know how I can help him. How can I be sure he is what you say?"

His kilt was tightly in the grasp of the child's hands. The younger of the two spoke again. "Then why are your memories alongside his?" he demanded hotly. "How can you doubt it when Pharaoh himself has given him the Sennen Rod? It belonged to you once, remember?"

"Yes." He agreed, his voice barely a whisper.

"You can see our memories." The child had relaxed, though his eyes were still burning behind their sheath of tears. "Don't deny it."

Seth opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. The melancholy cry from before still reverberated through his mind and did not cease rubbing against his last shreds of sympathy. "Some of them."

Actually, he'd just caught a few glances of half-hearted shapes and forms as he stood there in the hallway between two soul rooms; his and his…other self's. They were children mostly, laden with smiles and silent laughter as they cavorted with other shapes that he assumed were their parents. Then, there was a cool autumn picture of a house like he'd never seen before and he felt another child, gray eyes and wild dark hair, clinging to his arm. He looked down on himself and…

"You." He accused, pointing a slender finger at the boy before him. "You are this…Kaiba."

"I am only a part of him." The boy said sadly. "However, he's all but abandoned me long ago. I only stay because he needs me, but even I can't help him through this."

"So what makes you think I can?" Seth inquired plainly. Honestly, this was going nowhere.

"Because you can exist as a separate entity beside him and I cannot." Came the reply. "I'm only a guiding spirit and, to be honest, I cannot always get through to him." The little one smiled wistfully.

The priest nodded slightly. Well, this was a brilliant situation he was cast into. He looked at the small boy before him and silently cursed the Sennen Items. True, long ago they had afforded him more power than he dreamed possible, but now they wouldn't even allow him to die peacefully. Wretched things. "Very well, I will do as best as I can."

The boy's large blue eyes lit up almost instantly with joy and relief. Happily, he wrapped his small fingers around Seth's slender one and pulled him toward the slightly open door on his side. "Come on, you must meet him."

As soon as he stepped inside, the priest let the flood of memories surge around him.

* * *

Kaiba Seto stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam that poured from beyond the door, thanks to his nearly scorching shower. He didn't care that his pale skin was now splashed over with brilliant red under his nightclothes, he really needed to sleep. The insomnia had gotten to the point where even the sleeping pills were rendered ineffectual, so a long heady shower would have to do the trick. Or so he hoped. 

Checking himself in the mirror, he grimaced slightly. Maybe Yami was right; he was looking too bad to be quite alright. He was naturally slender, but now he was unnaturally emaciated; a marionette made of intricate bone work with skin stretched over. His usually defined, elegant facial features were now gaunt with fatigue and his eyes stared back at him like those of a corpse. He winced slightly at his own comparison. But it was true, wasn't it? He looked like a corpse because he had become one after Mokuba passed away.

Kaiba turned away from the mirror. He deserved it though, didn't he? After all, Mokuba had died because of his stupidity, his pride. The bullet fired by the assassin was clearly meant for him as he stood on the steps of KaibaCorp, facing down a bunch of overenthusiastic reporters. He remembered how he had said that he didn't need a security detail about him, since it was only ten yards to his car. When the shots first rang, there had been widespread panic and he recollected in painful detail how Mokuba had positioned his small body in front of his, facing him and determined to intercept anymore bullets. However, even as his brother's safety was first in his mind, Kaiba had somehow managed to allow his arrogance to get in the way. He had been foolish enough to challenge the assassin himself by pushing Mokuba away.

That moment, that small deed changed everything. Even if Mokuba had been hit at the time, he would have received nothing more than a flesh wound, easily fixed with medical care. But when Kaiba pushed him away, he had left the kid fully exposed for a direct hit and …

Kaiba collapsed on the bed, curling his body into a protective ball, but still could escape the cold hard fact that it was his fault. _All my fault. Damn you, Kaiba. _His fault that he lost the only one who would stand by his side and expect nothing in return. After all, what _had_ Mokuba gotten in return? An overworked executive who played the role of parent and sibling in name only? A 'big brother' who remembered market deadlines better than his own birthday? The child didn't even make close friends because his unsociable elder said no.

Kaiba straightened as the corners of his eyes pricked viciously. He could feel his body struggle to remember how to produce tears after so long. Miserably, he turned to the night table to retrieve the bottle of pills. He was going to sleep tonight, no matter if he had to take the entire bottle. On the other hand, maybe it was better if he didn't wake up at all in the morning.

_No. Shut up._

True, he couldn't contemplate suicide or the coward's way out. Not when he still had so much to do! What did Mokuba want…KaibaLand in third world countries, free of charge for orphans and poor children; charities dedicated to helping those children get medical attention and vaccines; new exciting VR pods and games for the wealthier parts of the world, so they would continue to spend their money to benefit the less fortunate…the list went on. If Mokuba had his way, every orphan in the world would be heir to a small fortune. This project was once their team effort and now it was just his. Nevertheless, he had to continue, hoping perhaps it would redeem him just a little in his brother's eyes.

"_You know we're always there to help you, Kaiba." _

Yes, well he didn't –need- Moto's help or anyone else's for that matter. He had enough strength and resources to do it well himself. He would work solely in his brother's memory and dedicate his life to doing so. Then maybe there would be a chance for forgiveness, salvation.

_But, gods…_

It was no fun without Mokuba, a childish part of him said. How would he know if anything he did was really good enough?

_I'm so…_

Who would be the light beside him, to keep him from going off the deep end like he'd done so many times?

…_tired._

He let his hands close around the bottle of pills and then spotted the package. He'd almost forgotten about it, but there it lay in its neat brown wrapping and glistening almost as if it contained life. Kaiba sat up and examined the package. It was a bit weighty and whatever was inside it rattled around softly. Looking at the package, he had no idea what it could be.

Carefully, he opened the tape and peeled the wrapping paper away, letting it slide down and lose the warm, lifelike quality it had before. The white cardboard box was nothing special. Obviously, Yami had found it lying around the shop, but it was securely taped. Curiously, Kaiba shook the box again and the object still rattled softly. What in hell could it be? At least whatever it was, didn't seem dangerous and Kaiba did spend most of his life in suspicion of personal packages. However, this one was a...rather friendly package. _Friendly? What a way to describe a brown paper parcel._

Despite the trust he held for his rival and despite how…friendly the thing seemed, Kaiba cautiously peeled the tape away and opened the box.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

No, there it was. The abomination once known as the Sennen Rod lay innocently in the flimsy confines of its cardboard cradle, the golden eye in the center staring emotionlessly back at him. _After what I've been through…you think he'd be more considerate. _Still, against his better judgment, the brunet wrapped his fingers around the solid golden handle and lifted the scepter out of the box. He was mildly surprised to note that it didn't feel like any other metal, rather it was like a personal belonging. It was warm and it felt so natural to have it in his hand and, perhaps this was a figment of his fatigued mind, but it seemed to take on a soft golden glow. Yay, a portable flashlight if he ever needed one.

"_It used to be great source of comfort and strength to someone I once knew."_

Yeah right. With the number of crazed psychos after him, the pharaoh was probably hoping for it to go into some high security vault if he could spare one. Besides, even if what Yami said was true, then where exactly was this strength and comfort? He still felt like shit and he still couldn't sleep. Gripping the scepter distastefully, the CEO glared into the eye. _There. Do your stupid magic. _

Nothing happened. _I knew it was a piece of useless junk. _Still, however much he thought about it, he couldn't actually bring himself to actually let it go. Why not? It fit quite nicely in his hand and he was quite content to let it stay. No matter how useless it was.

Looking into the box again, there was a card written in the Pharaoh's legible, if not spiky, script.

**Kaiba, **

**I know I cannot hope to understand what you must be going through these past months. However, I present this to you so that you may stay strong and achieve whatever you desire. As you know, this is one of the seven Sennen Items that grant the unspoken desires of the heart. As you also know, it once belonged to you sometime in an ancient past and these Items are rather attached to their owners. Use it as you wish and do well with it. **

**Ra bless,**

**Yami.**

Kaiba stared at it blankly. The unspoken desires of the heart? This thing? He was staring back into the eye again and he smiled sardonically. The smile soon gave way to his ironic laughter.

"What a ridiculous piece of shit." He snarled at the scepter. "So, you can make my wishes come true." As expected, the thing said nothing and did nothing but give the illusion of glowing prettily in his hand.

"Well, can you raise the dead?" He asked savagely. Of course, he was probably certifiably insane if he was talking to an inanimate object alone in his room, but then he had an excuse. "I want Mokuba back, so can you do it?" He ended with a growl, ready to fling the Sennen Rod through his ornate window, but somehow unable to accomplish it. To make matters worse, his tears were beginning to win, spilling over the rim of his bloodshot eyes.

"Can you bring him to me?" He felt his voice break slightly and he folded his legs, resting his arms on his knees. His voice was muffled as he spoke while resting his head on his knees. "…please, it's all I wish."

In the darkness behind his eyelids, he could almost see his little brother grinning like he was the happiest child on Earth. He adored that smile, one reserved just for him. Now, it was fading as Mokuba ran away from him, to the horizon where the spirits roamed.

/_I don't want to go, ni-sama. Why do you make me/_

"No," he was sobbing softly, but didn't care. "Mokuba…please stay with me." His dream self tried to reach out and pull the smaller child back into his arms, but it was all in vain. Mokuba was really gone. Another diminutive figure took his place, one with blue eyes, soft brown hair and painfully familiar creamy shirt and blue sweater. Just like the picture in Mokuba's locket.

_Oh no…please, I'm sorry._

Ever since he forced Yugi's hand in Duelist Kingdom, Seto had grown to fear that presence inside him; the one that contained all his humanity and so looked at him pityingly every time he felt cold and empty. It knew who to blame for Mokuba's death; he could see it in those accusing eyes each time. _What happened, Kaiba? Why didn't you protect him? Why did you break your promise? For all your wealth and pride, you couldn't care for a little kid. What kind of failure are you?_

His inner self turned away and he felt worse. He wished it would stay, even if it was to curse him for his mistakes. In the world outside his mind, his tired body collapsed on the bed, still with sleep and the Sennen Rod cradled in its arms. Inside his mind, however, it was another story. Desperately, he tried to run after his other self, but his lead feet refused to move. So, this was his new torture—to be denied movement, denied the opportunity to move on and lift his heart from the mire and look at life again the way he did before. Yeah, and he deserved it…to be left in the cold.

_/Kaiba/_

In surprise, he noticed his other self was back. Yes, let it come and curse at him. At least –someone- was talking to him.

He looked up and closed his eyes in a gesture he defined as complete surrender. He just couldn't bear to make eye contact anymore.

_/Kaiba. You are he, yes/_

_You know I am. _For the first time, he felt the specter lay hands on him. Slender digits were pressed against either side of his face, sliding smoothly down his cheeks.

His other self did not strike him as he expected, but only paused momentarily. _/You seem…tired./_

_You mean weak._

_/Because you are tired./ _

The gentleness in the voice surprised him. He opened his eyes and gasped. His other self had…grown. Now, his own mirror image stared back at him; russet hair and tanned skin like a khamsin over the desert. White robes that wrapped his other self's body stirred slightly in a breeze that came from nowhere. And his eyes like twin oases—they reflected everything, from windswept dunes where sand dwellers danced, to the golden halls of the Pharaoh's court where courtiers laughed, decked in bright jewels.

His other self smiled indulgently, face glowing in the darkness, and leaned forward. Kaiba knew what was coming seeing as how he also felt a strange force urging him to reciprocate. Desire tugged at his heart and for a brief moment, he put Mokuba and the rest of the world out of his mind. His lips meshed with the other's and he helped himself without reservation, slipping his tongue inside those full lips and exploring at leisure, reveling in the taste of cinnamon and the smell of sandalwood.

Breaking apart lingeringly, he trailed light fingertips across his companion's face, unsure now if it was real or an illusion. _Who are you?_

_/It matters not now./ _came the reply. _/You should rest./_

_But…_

_/Not now./ _The voice was not above a whisper, but it carried the air of command.

Kaiba let himself fall into outstretched hands that gathered him until he rested against a strong chest. The scent of sandalwood and the faint pulse of a beating heart filling his senses, his eyes slid shut, locking him in a dreamless sleep for the first time in months. In the world outside, the Sennen Rod cradled in his arms exploded with light so that his room looked as bright as day for a minute.

Then, there were two figures that lay entwined on the large bed where there once was only one.

* * *

That's right, bask in the cliche while you can... 

On a completely unrelated note, can someone recommend me some good Puzzleshipping fics? I've become interested only recently and I don't seem to have the stamina to slog through fics from years past to find at least one where the phrase sugar-high and randomness don't appear. They can be yours or someone else's...I promise to review :D. Heh. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

-Sigh- This chapter was actually quite easy in terms of writing it, but thenI spend hours agonizing over whether it makes any sense. Basically, I'm trying to establish some...stuff in here, stuff that will be revealed in further detail later in the story. So yeah, tell me if anything is screwed up. It's the only way I can make necessary changes. Thanks!

PS. I added stuff to my profile, for fanart. Check it out if you care. /shameless plug>

* * *

**See the Light**

**Chapter II – The Most Agreeable Yami**

When Kaiba woke, the drapes were pushed away from the windows and the sun shone brightly. The world beyond was the picture of perfection, complete with twittering birds, dewdrops and small rays of light sneaking through and pane and over his bed, warming him. All in all, it was the kind of day which simply screamed to stay in bed; a blissful weekend morning with no…morning?

Eyes fully open, Kaiba craned his neck on his pillow and blinked. No, he wasn't being deceived, it really was morning. The bedside clock said seven am. So…did he really sleep an entire night? How? A glance at the night table and he saw his bottle of pills still intact. Ok, he hadn't drugged himself. He considered checking for evidence of alcohol, but there was nothing he could see and besides, he felt rested and sober, not as if he had an early morning hangover. In fact, he felt better than he had in days or years; warm, safe and adored.

As he stared back at the shining window, lazy thoughts strolled through his head. It did seem like too good a morning and since he no longer had school, he could use it to get some work done. Then again, if he was going to waste a glorious morning on work, he might as well sleep. Yeah, sleep. That sounded good, his mind whispered uncharacteristically. Kaiba already let his lids slide halfway shut and he reached down to pull at the hand resting on his hip and make it wrap his waist more securely…

But the moment shattered as his mind decided to choose the moment to start working normally. Who the hell was sharing his bed? Immediately, Kaiba sat up and moved away, away to the edge of his bed, staring incredulously at the other form that had lain beside him and even held him as he slept.

…_the hell…_

It looked just like him.

Well, not _just _like him largely because its skin was darker and its hair a more reddish brown. It was clothed entirely in a white robe that could easily have been mistaken for blankets, but say it was to open its eyes, Kaiba could declare with absolute conviction that they would be blue. _Why do I care about that?_

He watched as its hand twitched slightly, realizing the lack of warmth. The rest of the body stirred along with it and its eyes fluttered open. They locked with his for a brief moment before their owner jumped up and hurriedly moved to the opposite side of the bed. The next few minutes floated lazily by as the two did nothing but stare at each other.

Since the other didn't seem interested in talking, Kaiba decided to take the initiative. "Who are you?" He demanded harshly.

The other frowned. His expression was curious. "What do you mean who am I?" He began slowly, but then his eyes widened. "You're able to see me?"

Kaiba opened his mouth and closed it again as his gaze fell on the golden object between them. The Sennen Rod and suddenly someone who looked like him; if past experience served him right, then this doppelganger was…no, thinking it would only be admitting it. Hopefully, this was not really morning and it was all a hallucination brought on by his exhausted mind.

His twin however, seemed to have other ideas. He slipped back his sleeves and gazed at his arm as if mesmerized. Kaiba recoiled when this darker version of him moved forward and gripped his shoulders.

"Dear Ra…I can touch you."

The nearly sexual predatory statement did nothing to calm Kaiba's nerves, especially when it came from a complete stranger who appeared in his bed. Roughly, he pushed the specter back and glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Who are you?"

The other looked reproachful. "You know me." He replied plainly. "I am Seth, High Priest of the Sennen Rod."

_Good, now I _know _I'm hallucinating. _Kaiba briefly felt his head, desperately checking for even the slightest hint of illness. He felt perfectly cool, however, the same currently couldn't be said for his usually intelligent oral responses. "So…what?"

The man who called himself priest straightened and reached for the Sennen Rod. Once it was secure in his hands, he replied. "You tell me. You wished on the Sennen Item, and thus woke me up."

Kaiba stopped in the middle of taking a breath. Wished on the Item…? Meaning that shameful display of weakness the night before? "You heard me?" He immediately cursed himself on how sheepish his voice sounded.

"Of course." The priest replied smoothly while looking right at him. "Trust me, it was not my decision to intrude on your life. I am only here because someone has asked me to help you."

Kaiba snarled in annoyance. No doubt, this had to be Yami's work. Why did he and Yugi and their entire posse always think that they had the authority to force this nonsense on others' lives? Admittedly, he'd been rather out of it yesterday, but he blamed it on the amount of traveling he'd done recently. Still, it was no excuse.

"I don't need help!"

"Don't you?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Good, I was rather hoping you'd say that." Seth sighed mildly. "Because I don't exactly know how I can give it to you, do you?"

"Not unless you can raise the dead, priest." Kaiba said sardonically. If he was at all surprised by Seth's blunt statement, he didn't show it.

Seth blinked and paused as if he were considering. "No, I'm afraid I cannot." He said finally, sounding almost relieved. "Necromancy has never held any appeal for me. Nearly drove half my colleagues insane."

Kaiba stared. "…whatever. So, I guess I don't need you."

"No, you don't." The priest granted.

Kaiba shook his head as if to clear it. Was he serious? Since when were these… yamis so agreeable, non-pushy, or even sane? Yami Yugi, yes, but only because his light was a pathetic midget who couldn't defend himself and so turned to his darker half to keep him safe. There was no reason to disagree there. Ryou Bakura…his dangerously overwhelming yami was another story. There was never a choice to agree or disagree. Then there was Ishtar's brother. Well, there were some psychological issues there that were dealt with thankfully. To be completely honest, in his deepest heart, he was rather disappointed that Seth was being so completely amicable to his wishes. But whatever, he was a skeptic for life and seeing this man was his 'other half', he should be a skeptic as well.

"…and—Kaiba, are you listening?" Kaiba turned to Seth and looked at him questioningly. The priest all but rolled his eyes. "I was saying perhaps we should go visit the Pharaoh."

"Why?" There was no way he was ever going to look at Yami's face again.

"Well, obviously to find out what's going on." The priest answered, as if he were speaking to someone less than intelligent. "As far as I remember, I died long ago. So if I'm still here, then there must be something wrong."

_Right. Stupid question._

"Are we agreed?"

"Why can't you just return to the Sennen Rod?" Kaiba asked without missing a beat. He wasn't about to let some ghost make him look foolish.

"I cannot live in my Item for the rest of eternity." Seth explained patiently. "It's rather dull and not too desirable a resting place. Besides, once an item is picked up by a chosen one, the spirit within, if there be one, cannot help but dwell beside that chosen one. It means, we tolerate each other for the rest of your life or never at all, you choose. "

Kaiba scoffed. He stood up and glared at his other half, hands on his hips. "And here I thought I had all of you figured out." He muttered and then conceded, seeing as how the other man made a plausible argument. "Fine, we'll go see the Pharaoh. Get dressed in some normal clothes, I don't need people to see me with a drag queen on the streets."

With that, Kaiba took long strides toward his bathroom and closed the door behind him with a sigh. Not to disillusion anyone, he _was_ relieved. Really. But it was still so bizarre. What kind of a yami was this eager to get away? Even that psychopath Bakura stayed firmly attached to his light, despite Ryou being weak and sickly. Malik and his darker half were…well, they just were. Yugi and Yami, they were the epitome of an unbreakable bond. Every yami found a purpose for his light, never mind how sinister. However, Seth showed no interest in him at all. So, was he _that_ useless?

He splashed his face with water and looked at himself in the mirror. He hated to think how blissful he felt all night and early this morning when he lay in a restful sleep, enveloped in Seth's warm arms. He shouldn't be relaxing, not when he had so much to do. He didn't have time for ancient spirits who tended to parade around on absurd missions in life using their host's body, so even if Seth had insisted that they be partners, he would have instantly declined. Stupid ghost had actually helped him by taking care of that.

All he had to do now was go over to Yugi's and between him and Seth, one of them was bound to coerce Yami into compliance. Then the Pharaoh would reverse whatever he'd done and Seth would return to…where ever he should be. And he would be back at work before lunch. Everything would just be normal. Just as solitary. Just as silent.

With the water running down his face, he didn't even notice his own tears. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub with his face buried in a towel, he wondered why he was so tired. He'd slept, damn it! He stared at the tiled floor that became distorted as his traitorous eyes began to mist over again. A soft noise caught his attention and looked to find his door open and Seth standing close by.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"I'm sorry." The priest responded. "I was only wondering whether or not it is alright to borrow this pair of clothing."

Kaiba didn't even look at what he held. "Yeah, go ahead." Then a soft click told him Seth had left and he went back to burying his head in his arms.

* * *

He'd started off driving like a maniac down the freeway in his sports car. It was just for thrills, but one look at the priest's face and he slowed considerably. Seth relaxed slightly, but didn't say anything else or do much except a whole lot of blinking in an attempt to recover from the chronic dry eye caused by excessive speeding in a convertible. Kaiba could hear him take deep shuddering breaths to calm himself and noticed that he looked slightly sick.

He grinned when he heard the priest say, "You really should slow down, Kaiba."

"Too fast for you, High Priest?" he asked, while innocently making a wide nauseating turn.

"No, once you've flown with the Blue Eyes White Dragon, nothing else can match its speed and _this_ thing is also rather graceless." Seth returned easily. "But I'm rather afraid the police might catch on to you. And we really have no time for that."

Kaiba started in surprise. What did he know about _any_ of that? Squelching the tiniest flutter of jealousy and annoyance at Seth's casual narration in regard to his favorite monster, he asked. "How do you know about speeding tickets?"

"Because you do." Came the reply. "I saw it in your memories, according to which you also seem to like things that go obnoxiously fast."

Kaiba dutifully ignored that last part. "My what?" He demanded.

"Memories." Seth repeated. "You don't expect me to remain ignorant about your time, do you?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "I don't care about that. What is in my mind in no one's business but mine!" His grip tightened on the steering wheel, but he exerted all his self control to keep his foot steadily on the accelerator. The way things stood, even if he crashed the car, he would die and the stupid priest would still live, which kind of contradicted the point of the whole thing.

"Calm down, Kaiba." Seth turned from the passing landscape to face his light. "I didn't pry into anything but the basic details I would need to survive, like learning how to stay away from a…gun or to get out of the way when there is a speeding truck. Do trust me, I have no need to look into your personal memories."

"Really?" Kaiba drawled sarcastically, sending the priest a dirty look.

Seth nodded quietly. "There was a point in time when I learned not to be tempted by an open book. It's very dangerous." With that he looked away resolutely, silently declaring the end of their conversation.

"Hn." Kaiba was amazed that he was actually able to keep his cool. It was the one of the many things he didn't like about yamis or Sennen magic in general, the tendency to infiltrate one's mind. Sure, in Yugi's little world it was a telekinetic bond that transcended time and spirituality, but he wasn't Yugi. He had his share of secrets, very unpleasant, shameful and terrifying secrets that he wasn't even about to share with the other half of his soul. And what did Seth mean by an open book? Were his thoughts and emotions really scattered around in the metaphorical chambers of his mind for anyone to see?

_All the more reason to be rid of this parasite. _

He focused on the road before him and drove in silence all the way to Yugi's shop.

* * *

When Kaiba finally stopped that loathsome contraption, Seth pulled his eyes away from a little sticker on the windshield on which he'd been focusing on to keep his nausea in check. The constant sound was maddening and the smell of rapidly heating rubber was disgusting. He'd known this was a bad idea even back at his light's mansion, the moment he caught the nasty gleam in Kaiba's eyes as he used his keys to bring this monster to life. However, his need to meet with his Pharaoh helped him overcome his uneasiness and he slipped into the car with a sigh.

Now, he turned his head slowly and looked at the structure before him. It certainly wasn't a sandstone palace painted with gold and lapis, but it gave the distinct feeling of home. It was brightly painted but not garishly so, and, taking little snippets from his light's mind, he could make out the words Kame Game Shop. He smiled in spite of himself. _How fitting that the mighty King of Games should finally become their merchant,_ he thought, remembering all those times in Egypt when Pharaoh had whined about wanting to be a normal citizen and not a king. And as far as he could see, there was nothing more normal than this little shop with its attached house.

"We're here." Kaiba slammed the car door and subtly stretched his muscles.

Seth looked around himself before looking back at his light curiously, who stalked around the car in exasperation and opened the door for him while muttering something along the lines of the stupid priest learning about speeding tickets, but not bothering about useful things like car doors.

Smiling inwardly, he got out and smoothed his loaned clothes, a blue button down shirt and a pair of black slacks that tended to bunch and wrinkle easily. He swept into the store, cutting Kaiba off after he went through the effort of opening the door. It was rather unkind of him to tease, but oh, his light was just too cute. Upon entering the little establishment, he saw a counter and a boy sitting behind it, poring through some books with a bored expression. The boy looked up as the little bell on the door alerted him and smiled widely, eerily big eyes gleaming.

"Kaiba!"

At that moment, the real Kaiba pushed through looking more than upset and the boy's grin dropped.

Seth continued to stare at the smaller boy. _By Horus, he has actually become shorter and since when has he smiled like that at anyone, never mind me? _Making his way toward the counter, he leaned over and cupped the boy's face in his hands. "Atemu, my Pharaoh?"

"Huh?" the boy blinked bewilderingly and shook his head. "Oh, you must mean Yami."

"Yami?"

"Only Pharaoh I know around here." The boy replied easily and slipped out of his hands. He craned his neck to look at Kaiba, standing near the door, hands folded across his chest and scowling. Then, he turned back to Seth. Then to Kaiba. Then to Seth. It went on for a while until the priest tapped on the glass of the counter.

"I need to see the Pharaoh, little one."

"Oh, he's just…" The boy then winced as there came a muffled crash from somewhere in the house. There was a brief sound of stomping feet, a few curses and soon an oh so familiar voice echoed along the stairs.

"Sorry, aibou, the three cheese and pepper omelet didn't work out again. I hope you don't mind oatmeal for breakfast…again."

Seth valiantly attempted not a betray a sign of amusement as his once glorious king thudded down the stairs and entered the shop wearing a grease smeared apron and carrying two bowls of food on a tray. Said glorious king stopped in his tracks when he spotted the two newcomers.

Kaiba glared and Seth bowed deferentially. "My King." _…of the Grill. _He added after pulling the meaning of the words on Atemu's apron from Kaiba's mind.

He was surprised to feel arms wrapping him in an embrace.

"Seth! It's really you." Atemu breathed. "You're here."

After a brief pause, Seth tentatively bought his arms up and hugged his cousin to his chest, then leaned down to press his lips against his cheek. "So I am. Though, I can't imagine why."

The former Pharaoh slipped form the taller man's embrace and looked up into his face. Crimson eyes narrowed slowly. "What do you mean?"

"Why was I awakened?"

* * *

"Why not?" Atemu, or Yami as he preferred to be called now, asked as evenly as possible. The shock didn't exactly register in this voice, but Seth got the message anyhow.

"Because I simply cannot." The priest replied.

"It's not reason enough." Yami countered. "Are you saying that you don't feel the least bit of compassion, or have the shadows completely eaten away at your sense?"

"Will you let me go if I say yes?" Seth leaned against the transparent door of the patio and spared a glance inside where Kaiba was pretending to look at products while throwing covert glances at him and Yami. Obviously, he was annoyed at not being part of their private conversation.

"No." Yami folded his hands, looking resolute. "Look, I know Kaiba can be…difficult to say the least, but, like you, I don't believe he deserves whatever he may be going through. I ask you to give him some time."

Seth closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Try to understand, my King, I can do nothing to save him. I have no powers in this world; therefore I cannot expel this darkness in his soul."

"You can try."

"But it's not my duty. I have no obligation to do anything for him." Seth argued. He was feeling agitated. "I pledged my soul only to your service and I've fulfilled it always."

Yami frowned, looking into the taller man's blue eyes. "I know. But Seth, he is killing himself. You are the only one who can save him. I did the same for Yugi when he desperately needed a friend."

Seth glanced away from little Yugi inside the game shop. "Your light believed in you when he couldn't help himself. Kaiba is fully capable of helping himself…"

"Seth, this is all new to him." Yami stated hurriedly. "Considering all he's been through, you cannot expect him to just…"

"I don't hold a grudge because he never believed in me, Yami." The taller of the two looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Trust me, I could never hate him."

"Then why won't you help him?"

"With what?" Seth snapped at his companion for the first time. "Why does someone as formidable as he need an ancient spirit to rest upon?"

"It's more than that and you know it." Yami returned just as sharply. "There is a very good reason I woke you, Seth, because Kaiba needs someone he can trust to care for his soul. Who better than his other self?"

"Speak for yourself, Yami." Seth's voice was scathing. "I am no such consolation."

"But you will be." Yami smirked. "You said you pledged your life to me, so I command you to do as I ask."

"And if I fail at this task?"

Yami's smirk became a full smile, glimmering with amusement. "You never do."

"There are always first times." Seth returned the predatory grin, now that he had Yami backed into a corner. The King of Games tried valiantly to hide it, but the small flicker of shock and amazement did not go unnoticed by the priest. He understood Yami's bewilderment at his behavior and to be honest, even he was rather surprised that he managed to make this big an argument. When he first saw his light, broken and hurting, his first thought had been to gather Kaiba in his arms and make all the pain go away through any means possible. And he had done so temporarily, but just one good night's sleep wasn't going to cure Kaiba; the boy needed emotional strength if he was ever to defeat the darkness in him. This, Seth informed Yami, he wasn't willing to do, despite how his heart tugged at him. And he had his reasons, the foremost of them being that he was not going to put his light in the danger that often came with receiving a yami.

Yami's smile never dropped as he nodded amicably. "Then, you'd better have a damn good reason other than the fact that you just didn't try. If you do, I will gladly grant your soul eternal rest."

Seth opened his mouth to say something, but closed it prudently. Yami wasn't finished speaking.

* * *

"Now, will you please inform me why you're not gone yet?" Kaiba asked once they were safely backed out of Yugi's residence and on the road. As he predicted, he was on his way back to KaibaCorp before lunch, however, contrary to those predictions, he still had his unwelcome passenger. The moment Yami had stepped into the shop, Seth had dragged him off for private conversation. He didn't argue mostly because of the fact that he was expecting something good to come out of the situation, seeing how Seth was as willing to get out of his hair as he was to get rid of the priest. However, as usual, his expectations had been misplaced and Seth was back at his side, insisting on being infuriatingly mysterious.

"Because Yami believes I have not yet fulfilled the purpose for which I was called." Seth finally revealed the big secret. "I can only disappear once I've done what I'm supposed to."

"I told you, I didn't need any help." Kaiba repeated for the second time that day. His foot pressed down slightly on the accelerator and his already speeding car roared even louder as it merged on to the freeway after leaving Yugi's side to town.

In the passenger seat, Seth gave up focusing on the sticker and resorted to resting his head in his hands to keep that awful headache at bay. "So you say," he replied and then hurriedly added, "and I believe you, of course. But there are others, namely my great Pharaoh, who seem to think otherwise."

"What does he know?" Kaiba inquired rudely.

"Quite a bit more than you, I'm sure." said the priest. "Believe me, even though I'm just as thrilled as you are about the whole situation, I must tell you he said something about a deal."

"Which you just accepted, I'm sure." Kaiba snorted derisively. "For someone who knew him all his life, you get taken in by Yami's tactics quite easily."

As glad as he was that Kaiba was duly aware of his cousin's manipulative strategies, Seth chose not to go along with the decision to roll his eyes, at least not until he was safely out of the clutches of this car and its accompanying queasiness. "I happen to think it is a favorable deal." He defended himself.

"I bet." Kaiba grumbled. "So, what was it?"

"Slow down and I'll tell you."

Kaiba clenched his teeth, but slowed considerably all the same. He matched the priest's smirk with a glare, and then ordered him to continue.

"It's quite simple, Kaiba." Seth began. "Yami has allowed to let me go on two conditions: either you must prove you don't need me or I must prove I genuinely cannot help you. Only then will we be separated."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Seems easy enough."

Seth just smirked sardonically. "Yes, it only seems. Nothing is ever easy with Yami, much less the Sennen Items."

_Damn it! I should have known._

"It looks like we're stuck with each other for a while." Seth yawned, glancing at the passing landscape. Then, he looked straight at his light with a small grin that had a hint of a manic challenge behind it. "So, my dear light, you can make this very easy for me or very hard, you choose. However, know that I don't leave anything half finished, which means the next time we see Pharaoh, you will be on your best behavior or broken beyond repair. Either way, I don't intend to stay any longer than necessary."

Kaiba made a small effort to ignore the chill in the other's eyes. He wasn't intimidated, no, especially if this ghost was being so considerate. But the absolute air of finality in those words stirred something in him. Come to think of it, he hadn't felt real fear for a long time so he didn't recognize the sensation immediately. When he opened his mouth, his only response came in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there we go. Review, darlings. I want at least 80 before I continue ;p. Actually no. But I -would- like some Wishshipping (YugixJonouchi) fanfic reccomendations. I'm looking for one-shots, but if you think there are full stories that are just teh wunderfull! please tell. Thanks from the author who really needs to start looking for her own fics.


	4. Chapter 3

Update. Funny thing was I actually had most of the chapter written three weeks ago, but procrastinated the last paragraph until just now. O yes, Beware mental torture with sushi.

Question: In the show, do they ever mention where exactly Alistair/Amelda and his brother lived when their village or town was blown up by KC's weapons? ((Yes, the question will be relevent later on))

-----------------------------

**See the Light**

**Chapter III – One Major Fight Among Many**

"Do you ever travel by anything that doesn't turn your stomach?" Seth inquired as he shakily grasped the metal bar of the private elevator that zoomed from the executive parking space on the ground floor to another floor in the thirties in mere seconds. "It's getting really bad, especially when you consider the fact that I haven't eaten in several millennia."

"No, so get used to it." Kaiba paid him little mind as the doors slid open and he peeked out carefully. He saw nobody on his floor which meant his secretary was probably busy in her office. For this he was thankful, not only because he didn't care to endure her perfume and coy glances today, but he wasn't planning on explaining Seth yet. He glanced at her neat desk as he beckoned his yami to his office.

He sighed as he closed the door to his spacious workstation. Maybe he could have Seth work some handy Sennen Rod magic on her. _Hah, wishful thinking, Seto. Magic doesn't exist. _He watched Seth look around his office. _…sort of._

"Take a seat." He invited the priest, indicating the chair before his desk. Seth sat and watched passively as he went through his inbox. It was pathetically sparse nowadays where it once had been chock full of rave reviews to his newest innovations, international requests, latest R&D results and other corporations seeking mergers or multi-million dollar contracts. In those good old days, he and Mokuba would patiently go through each one, addressing those that needed immediate attention and then spending some quality time discussing the pros and cons of some of the mergers. After that came more brotherly bonding over the reviews and Kaiba remembered how his little brother's eyes always glowed with pride at reading the praise directed at his elder. It would never be enough, though. Mokuba always claimed his big brother deserved more than cheap words. He said it as a matter of fact with a little mischievous hint of a smile playing around his lips. Times like that never came as often as they both would have liked, which made each moment all the more precious.

Now, Kaiba listlessly sifted through some budget documents, a summary of productivity and a list of employees that had been evaluated by his managers. It was then when the creamy envelope caught his eyes. It was obviously expensive stationery and the writing on the soft vellum was etched in fine gold print. It identified the sender for him even if the elaborate insignia on the seal did not.

His fingers hovered tentatively over the letter as if he was expecting it to burst into flames at any moment. It had gotten here fast; he gave it that, seeing as he'd just returned from America where he'd been in a meeting with several other businessmen, none of whom were American. Nobody wanted the other to have a home advantage, so USA of all places had been a sort of neutral territory. Contrary to what he told Yami, there was a lot that went on in that meeting, the details of which he still hadn't the energy to contemplate.

Throwing the rest of the documents back, he went on to open his laptop in a single fluid movement. A few clicks and figures immediately popped up in neat columns and rows. He supposed there was no denying it anymore, it really was 'that bad'. According to the numbers displayed, his stock prices had gone down 10,000 yen since the last week alone, as compared to before when they had decreased by only about 2500 yen. At the pathetic rate he was going, it was only going to get worse.

This had actually been one of the points of the meeting. Whether he liked it or not, KaibaCorp needed financial assistance. People were interested in games, but only spent their money as long as he kept producing new and exciting components. The duel disk had been the perfect example; post Battle City, KaibaCorp had eradicated most other companies as it rose up the charts much like its mascot, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now, the lapse after Mokuba's death had resulted in a slight decrease in profits, which meant the company's own money had to fill the gap. Some of the more insecure shareholders dropped out at this point. Every department was working on a lower budget, including him, so even if he had the next brilliant game plan to dazzle the world with, he didn't have enough funds to develop it and send it out to the market.

The envelope still sat silently beneath his fingers, Should he open it now? On one hand, he would get it over with; on the other, he knew the envelope could contain nothing pleasing considering who sent it. The sender's name shone softly in fluid masterful writing, but he could only glare at it in hatred for the man behind the name. Usually, he found businessmen tiring, tedious, arrogant and sometimes just unpleasant. However, this was the first time he ever felt such loathing that even the mention of the man's name disgusted him. Also, for the first time in his life, he was thankful for his stepfather's insistence upon absolute stoicism when meeting with people; this man was not someone to whom revealing one's mind was prudent…

Kaiba became aware of a slight tapping on his desk. He followed slender fingers upward until he held the priest's gaze with his.

"If you are attempting levitation, you're going about it all wrong." Seth stated in a serious tone, which made the statement seem all the more absurd.

Kaiba's hand stopped hovering over the envelope and came to rest on his laptop keyboard while the beginnings of a frown appeared on his face. Hard to believe, but for a moment, he'd actually forgotten about the priest. Really, what was he going to do about this situation?

"You need something?" He asked brusquely.

"Not really." Came the reply.

"Then what?"

"Nothing. I thought you came to this place to work." Seth casually indicated his desk. "But it doesn't seem like you're doing much."

"I was momentarily distracted, _please_ excuse me." Kaiba rolled his eyes and gathered up the contents of his inbox before returning to his laptop.

"If the work isn't all that pressing, my light, have your staff provide a meal." Seth asked nonchalantly.

"It's not even lunch time." Kaiba replied, glancing at the time on the little Blue Eyes desk clock Mokuba had given him a long time ago.

Seth didn't miss a beat. "Yes, but you haven't had breakfast either. You know, most important meal of the day and all that."

Kaiba shook his head as he decided to continue working. "I don't need it and you can wait until I say it's time for lunch. What's a few hours compared to a few millennia of starvation?"

The priest didn't reply, instead he was perfectly still, sitting on the opposite side of his desk—face forward, back straight and arms resting on the cool glass surface. Kaiba could practically feel the weight of those cerulean eyes on him, so he felt compelled to look up and meet them. Seth's face held no inappropriate emotion, but his eyes were smoldering with an intensity that bordered on unnatural. His stomach cringed, but he resisted the urge to swallow nervously.

"My light," Seth's voice was calm. "Please do as I say."

The very tranquility of the tone sparked a small flare of anger in him, which was made outwardly apparent as his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched slowly. No one, _no one _was going to order him about his own office. Especially an unwanted spirit whose very existence was an undeniable mistake. He hated Seth—his air of command, how his eyes mocked him, that way even his slightest whisper demanded obedience. And most of all, he despised how this priest was an active living remnant of what he _used _to be before…well, before everything. It was like a decrepit old man gazing back at the vibrant, rose-cheeked face of his youth; maybe it doesn't _mean _to be more beautiful than him, healthier or saner than him, but it is. And its very nature invited contempt.

"No." Kaiba derisively turned back to his task on hand. "You control yourself."

There was another brief pause and then Seth dipped his head so that his chin rested on the desk. There was a hint of a possessed grin. "So it seems you've chosen to make this hard." Kaiba could practically feel the shiver of excitement behind the words, as if Seth had gotten an unexpected present. "Well, surprise, surprise. You always were more trouble to anyone than you were ever worth."

Kaiba's eyes widened and it looked as if his lips parted of their own accord to say something, but nothing came out.

Seth only smirked at the show of infuriation. "Not my words. I believe you first heard them from a…Ms. Satsu at the orphanage." He said, looking thoughtful. "Hmm, tactless woman. If it weren't for that little comment, that nice family probably would have adopted you and—"

"Shut up!"

Seth straightened as the laptop before him actually jumped when Kaiba crashed his fists on his desk surface. He looked up to see his light standing over him, murder etched all over his beautiful face.

"Learned not to be tempted by an open book, huh?" Kaiba gripped the sides of his desk, mildly surprised that the pieces hadn't broken in his hands yet.

"Well, I had to have _some_ leverage." Seth snorted. "And this seems to be working quite well." The priest stood languidly, leaning forward in a manner reminiscent of some deliberately seductive predator. "I know you're intelligent, Kaiba. Realize it when there are those currently in a position of power."

"Go to hell!" The CEO growled, his hand lashing out with the explicit intent to catch the other at his throat.

"Lived there." Seth returned. He stopped the oncoming arm midway without batting an eyelash. "And if you really insist, I'll show it to you."

Kaiba pulled his hand back, but his glare did not vanish. _How dare he! _His mind kept screaming it over and over like a mantra on a broken record. _How could this…thing just look into his mind and pull up even the most meaningless memories? _And he thought Pegasus and Marik were as bad as they came.

"So my light," Seth tapped the table again. "Food."

Kaiba swallowed the last of his rage, so there was no danger of striking out again. His reasons for such a submission were more due to apprehension than cowardice. He considered himself more than a match for the priest in a battle of wits, but when it came to mind games, Seth would always have that ridiculous. Like a seasoned fighter he knew when to back down and wait, and the instant he figured out how to safeguard his own mind the priest wouldn't be able to touch him.

"We'll have to go out." He rarely ate and the staff would start gossiping if he suddenly ordered two entire meals to be bought up. He pressed the intercom to buzz his secretary. "Miss Sora, I won't be in my office for a bit. Please make yourself useful and finish the employee evaluations of the custodial staff today."

He smirked evilly, hearing the reproach in her voice. It was obvious drudgework.

"Very well, sir." She sighed a long suffering sigh. "You work me like such a slave aboard your ship."

He didn't want to know what elaborate fantasy she was constructing before his call. "Get started immediately if you want to be paid better than one."

The sigh again. "Anything else you would like me to…do you for?"

He ignored Seth taking a deep breath and examining the ceiling in an attempt to control his laughter. "No."

"Come on." He told Seth and savagely grabbed his coat, making ready to head out. _Damn employees. _

"If you hate her so much, my light." Seth couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. "Why don't you find a male, who is less likely to make such advances?"

Kaiba said nothing as he peeked out of his door before walking out. Hell would freeze over before he would admit how much sense that made.

-II-

Breakfast- well, brunch as it were- consisted of an assortment of foods that Kaiba had the local café owner pack for him before leading the way to a nearby park where their meal would be uninterrupted. The expanse of green grass and small trees was certainly empty seeing as it was high time for everyone to be at work inside the comfort of their respective glassy towers. Seth followed the trail of a buzzing bee for a short while before losing interest and turning back to the task at hand.

Kaiba was sitting before him on the table gracefully eating his food with a curiously healthy appetite and Seth stared down at his own meal. He didn't like it and as a spirit, he didn't need to eat anyway, but he pretended for his light's sake since Kaiba hated to eat alone before someone else. As beautifully as they were packed, the odd vegetables with pieces of deep fried fish did nothing but repulse him; the raw fish was another story altogether. Some five thousand years still hadn't changed his old traditions. Really, so what if he now consumed forbidden foods? Were the gods going to consider him tainted forever? It was a laughing matter; there were far more serious issues that his soul had to answer for before the council of the gods and here he was tentatively poking at farmed fish. His lips curled into a small smile while he worked to get the chopsticks back under control.

At some point the former high priest noticed Kaiba staring at him distastefully and then averting his gaze as if he were afraid of what might happen as a result of eye contact. They weren't going to talk during this meal at all, that was certain—well, correction, Kaiba was not going to talk. Seth, on the other hand, had more than enough to say. What was he going to do about this? The child from the shadows and Yami had given him the same instruction, help Kaiba. But neither was sure with what or how he was supposed to accomplish this task.

When he saw his light for the first time, he thought he knew. But then, the amount of energy it had taken for his human body to manifest and cross from the Shadow Realm had tired him out considerably. Unable to stop them, he let the feelings of affection and protectiveness crash into him like a tidal wave, rendering his reasoning obsolete. There he made his first mistake in offering himself as a solace for his grieving light. He felt the other's emotional burden at once like a heavy weight bent on dragging his soul to the underworld; it was frightening all at once. So, he had taken Kaiba into his arms, kissed him and made some idiotic promise that everything would be alright. His idiot of a light believed him and slid into rest.

Today, the damage control he attempted was thrown violently back into his face. Partly he blamed Yami, but then he had to yet to figure out his cousin's tactics so that was no matter. But what did matter was the other mistake he'd already made. He had looked into Kaiba's mind, at his deepest memories, and effortlessly used them as weapons. It was an underhanded move, but he just had to be sure. Did the source of his light's pain lie in his present or past? The fear and outrage he'd seen in Kaiba's eyes amazed him and bought him back to his senses. He knew how easily a spirit became obsessed with secrets and lost itself in a person's memories. Soon, dark emotions would infuse themselves within it and it would manifest itself as evil, corrupting its host and everything that surrounded him. Maybe Kaiba knew of this as well and that's why he was so apprehensive.

The priest looked over and found his companion clearing away the remnants of his meal. Kaiba did not meet his eyes. Was he avoiding him? Seth took this as a perfect opportunity.

"My light," he began casually. "Please finish eating before throwing away perfectly good food."

Kaiba frowned, but didn't stop nor look up.

It mattered little for Seth was in the mood for a new game. "Kaiba…"

"I've had enough." Kaiba growled.

"No, you haven't." Seth reached toward the middle of the table they shared, but did not touch the other. Nevertheless, the movements slowed. "You've barely eaten half."

"I'm fine." The retort was weaker this time.

Seth followed Kaiba's face with his eyes, dark blue pupils darting wherever it turned. It always turned away as Kaiba refused to look at him, but now it looked like a double effort as both avoiding the priest and clearing his lunch was becoming too difficult to do at once. Soon enough, the CEO diverted the greater part of his concentration on looking elusive and his hands nearly came to a stop.

Seth caught him just as he was turning away. _Look at me. _He called through the link Kaiba didn't know existed. Instantly, the priest held another dark blue gaze with his own. However, this was not as triumphant.

"My light, it's for your own good." Seth allowed himself a guileless smile. "You must eat in order to remain healthy."

There was a paused filled with tight tension and then Kaiba glanced at the table, picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. He had an irritated expression as he picked up each morsel and chewed carefully before swallowing mechanically. Seth was not fooled; the fear which prompted the action was evident. Even so, the priest continued to observe passively.

Kaiba kept eating; the first few bites were alright, his stomach accepted them without complaint, but the next few elicited a small warning as his naturally small appetite protested against the extra intake. The chopsticks trembled with his fingers, but they didn't stop picking up more food. Seth watched more out of curiosity than concern as scrap after scrap of food entered his light's mouth regardless whether he had time to swallow or not. The soft vegetables fell apart easily between his teeth and the oil that seeped from the tempura was nauseating. At that point, it seemed as if Kaiba's own body took control and his throat closed. Close to gagging, the CEO put his chopsticks down and took long desperate gulps of water in an effort to reorient himself. Why couldn't he stop?

Seth saw the look of horror and dismay on Kaiba's face as his hands traitorously reached for those odd eating utensils again. However, this time the priest reached out and caught the other's wrists. Struggling to keep his expression from betraying him, Kaiba looked at the priest and gestured before him. "I don't want anymore." His even tone valiantly maintained all the dignity it could.

"If you wish, my light." Seth allowed. He let Kaiba wordlessly get up and dispose of the trash before rising wearily and following him back to his workplace. He snuck a quiet glance at his companion and caught all the worry and trepidation etched across his face. So, Kaiba really was afraid, no -terrified- of his darker half; in retrospect of his earlier actions, Seth was almost sure he was. After all, facing Seth's serpent eyes, Kaiba had shown he would rather shut up and obey than risk another unpleasant confrontation with his memories.

Strange, he had not expected his recalcitrant light to give up so easily. Now, the more Kaiba shied away from him, the more he was certain that the source of all his problems lay in his mind. It was not so unusual a case where individuals poisoned themselves with their own memories, but this one seemed interesting in itself. Seth looked skyward as they crossed the street together. Both he and Kaiba knew the priest had one hell of an advantage, but only the latter knew its false nature. Seth resolved not to repeat his mistake again in a hurry, but did not tell Kaiba. Let his light think the priest could still read his mind like a book; it would only make it easier in the long run to get him to talk.

Still, that absolute _panic_ in his eyes…

Falling in step behind Kaiba, Seth sighed softly. Excellent, only one day on the job and he'd already dealt possibly irreversible mental damage. As exasperating as he found his other half, this was not something he wanted to happen. _Really should have tried harder with Pharaoh. _It didn't take the Sennen Necklace to see how all this was sure to end in tears.

"Kaiba."

The CEO glanced back and responded listlessly. "Hmm?"

Seth looked doubtful. "I'm not sure, but you seem to be uhh...vibrating." With that, the priest indicated the general vicinity of his light's more southerly anatomy.

Kaiba frowned on the verge of snapping, but then his forehead smoothed again and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, a very small device that resembled a very odd silver beetle. Seth looked appreciatively at the technology—wonders would never cease. His light deftly opened it with one hand and put it to his ear before turning away. "Kaiba." He announced authoritatively.

An instant passed and Kaiba's previously relaxed body tensed. Seth could practically see the hairs standing up on the nape of his neck as well as hear the breath grow constricted in his throat. The priest continued to watch in curiosity as his light stood still in the middle of the street, every fiber of his body quivering in amazement, anger and perhaps fear.

"Well, who is it?" The priest asked impatiently.

Kaiba had to mouth the word several times before his voice cooperated along with him. "Mokuba…"

Now Seth himself was confused. Mokuba…the dead one?

----------------------------------------------------

OMG, a plot! I mean suspense! XD Please ignore the tasteless innuendo, it's mostly just for me.


	5. Chapter 4

Um, hi everybody. -peeks out cautiously- I know it's long time no see, but things have gotten quite hectic in life. I am now a university student, so yeah, the new workload sucks majorly. But its easy enough for now so I can keep updating this fic. But I must warn you that I have kind of shifted out of the mood which made me write this, so this chapter might suck when compared to the previous ones. Maybe if i keep my fingers crossed, I'll get back into the groove.

As usual, concrit and other reviews welcome. I'm so happy people actually like this story and I still keep getting reviews-- I thought there might not be much interest in the fic since the series has ended and such, but I was (happily) wrong. Hopefully this chapter won't turn you off too much. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I've enjoyed and have derived inspiration from every single one. Thanks a million!

* * *

**See the Light**

**Chapter IV- Memories and Sinister Plots**

_He eyed slender fingers tapping the same spot on the desk, and he eyed the phone still trembling from the force with which it had been slammed. He was aware of concern slightly stirring at the back of his mind. He had never seen Seto this irritated before. _

"_So, who was it?" he asked even though he knew the answer full well. _

_Seto stopped in the middle of rubbing his temple. "Aleksandr Isakov." He grimaced as if the name was something bitter._

_He gave a small grin. "The White Demon?" That little nickname was in reference to the businessman's stark white characteristics—pale skin, bright silver hair and eyes that were so light blue that they might as well not have any color. Like those of some ancient ghost that wandered in desolate snow-covered mountains._

"_What did he want?" He joined Seto as the taller boy grabbed his coat and made his way out of his office. _

"_What does he usually want?" Seto grunted, slipping into his jacket with practiced ease. "To merge with our company and then steal it like he's done with a million others." _

_He walked briskly to keep up with such long strides. "Oh, I guess I was hoping he'd surprise us one of these days and come up with some new material." _

"_I doubt it; he still thinks this the dump Gozaburo ran." _

"_We'll set him straight on that." He said. "And if he does turn out to be some real psycho like our Fraulein von Schroeder, we can kick his ass back to wherever he came from."_

_That earned him a small chuckle. _

"_Wow, Seto look at that." Though ten feet away from the glass doors of KaibaCorp, he could see the swarm of people gathered outside under the bright sun. "What are they here for?"_

_Seto raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "I told you to keep that new project of yours under wraps." _

_His eyes widened. "No way! They can't be here to ask about that already!" _

"_Apparently they can." Seto continued walking, lecturing on about nosy employees and blood sniffing reporters. "Remember, don't tell them everything and...hmm?" _

"_I was just saying maybe we should wait for a security detail."_

"_The car is already here, Mokuba."_

"_You sure?" He never usually questioned his brother, but he'd been so jumpy lately. Maybe the stress was piling up._

"_Of course."_

_Sigh. "Alright, I trust you." _

When Mokuba was first taken to the hospital, he'd spent every waking moment at the child's bedside, feeling more and more helpless each passing moment. He'd watched his brother go in and out of consciousness and he never slept for fear that he'd miss one of those rare moments. He pushed his body to a limit that he was surprised to find he even had, until his body shut down on itself right there outside the hospital room.

Of course, he was back at his brother's side the moment he came to; fuck anyone's advice about how his body was not ready to bear the strain just yet. By that time, however, it was already too late. After entering some sort of unexpected critical stage, Mokuba was moved around a lot; ICUs, operating rooms, to various doctors each supposedly better than the last, but it had finally ended in his own private suite.

Kaiba still remembered the deathly silence that ensued as the monitor signaled the end, almost as if it was irritated enough at seeing so much energy put into a lost cause and finally decided to break the bad news. Also branded into his memory were his hands as they tightened around the latest doctor's (a foreign specialist) coat lapels, intent on releasing his wrath.

"_You told me he would make it!" _

"Please, Mr. Kaiba, with the new complications and the lack of information about the patient…"

"Save it!" He didn't want excuses as to why nobody could do their job. "I told them to keep him in one place, not rush him off to one foreign incompetent after another…"

"Sir, I hardly think you've any right to talk about me—" The man hadn't had the chance to finish before witnessing Kaiba's fist pound into the door behind which his brother lay, very aware that it could easily have been his face. Moments later, the CEO was alone in the hallway, vaguely aware that his hand was bleeding. He stared for what seemed like hours at the curves of the number 318 imprinted in red across his knuckles and fingers before the tears finally fell.

Now, he noticed them again for the first time in a year, the lower curves of the three and eight divided by the rigid number one, except now the long missed voice filled his ears again instead of worthless apologies.

His body tensed, some weak and pathetic part wanting to give in. He spoke before he could stop himself. "Mokuba…"

When it heard his voice, it laughed at him.

"_Hello, big brother."_

It wasn't Mokuba's happy laughter, the one which occurred when he was childishly and deliriously excited. It was his….well, he couldn't place the exact tone, but it didn't matter because it wasn't Mokuba at all!

"_It's so good to hear your voice."_

How could it be? He'd been there when it happened, he'd been there when the monitor flat-lined. He'd even watched the kid be buried, casket lid closing and disappearing under the earth. Exactly a year ago, he even remembered standing among the broken shards of his bathroom mirror, staring at scarlet water and telling himself that his brother was gone forever. And he _was. _Mokuba was gone forever; it was a condition that came with being dead. So, who was this who dared play with his mind again? This one who sounded exactly like his brother.

"Who are you?" He demanded, barely swallowing his rage to keep his voice even.

"_Mokuba."_

His fingers tightened around the frame of his cell. "No. No, you are not."

"_Oh, then who am I?" _Mocking arrogance…

"I don't know, kid." Kaiba smirked hearing the menace in his tone. For some reason, he felt strength return to him and a glimmer of his old calculating confidence resurfaced. He was once again as a dragon, fiercely defending his honor and that of his family. "And you'd better hope it stays that way because if I ever do find you, I'll destroy you."

Admirably perhaps, the voice was not fazed. _"Oh, you mean like you did before…?"_

The dart hit home. "What?!"

But the connection was already severed. Frustrated scrolling through the received calls menu was no help seeing as this private number was nestled comfortably among the other private numbers that belonged to KaibaCorp. executives and managers. With an almost inhuman growl, he snapped the phone shut hard enough that the mechanism inside had to be rattled even a little. Not that it gave him any satisfaction; he didn't care about cheap technology, right now he wanted his hands wrapped around some living flesh, throttling the living part right out. But that was out of the question, of course, or was it? Kaiba glanced at Seth from the corner of his eye and the priest returned his gaze with an expression that spoke volumes as to the would-be consequences of that little aspiration. It wasn't a very pleasant appearance. So, he had to content himself with banging his fist against the nearby telephone pole. Pathetic.

He could hear a small sigh behind him as he winced from the pain. Seth sidled up to him with crossed arms and a curious look on his face.

"So what did your brother—"

"That was not my brother!" Kaiba stated menacingly, without hesitating to glare right into Seth's cold blue eyes. And for a split second the two stood as complete equals as Kaiba's sheer will and vehemence matched the priest's own state of power conditioned by millennia in the shadows. Then the CEO looked away, barely fast enough to blink away the moisture collecting in his eyes.

"Very well," Seth acquiesced. "What did not-your-brother say?"

"Nothing."

"Well, if nothing can rile you up this much, I'd hate to be a witness once he says _something_."

Kaiba grit his teeth. "I meant, nothing concerning you." He snapped distastefully, then frowned. "He won't be trying that trick again."

"Won't he?" Seth raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose since you did reveal that he indeed caught you by surprise and made _such_ a frightening threat…"

"Enough!" Kaiba interrupted angrily. Raising his hand, he pointed at Seth. "I don't care if you think you are the other half of my damned immortal soul, stay out of my affairs! I don't have time to play games with Pharaoh's worthless puppet and…"

"…and I am actually quite serious." Seth intoned, as he calmly grasped the other's wrist in an almost vice-like grip. The priest inched forward, so they were only centimeters away from each other, before speaking in a low voice. "And I don't care what you believe, but no one re-conjures the dead, even in memory, just for kicks."

Kaiba wrenched his limb away, ignoring the chill running up his spine as the touch broke. "I know." His voice was soft, but no less deadly. And it was true, the moment he heard that now loathed voice on the phone he could see where this was headed.

However…

He sifted his fingers through his hair, tightening them at one point till it hurt. Was this all real? If so, why? He would get through this, and end up on the winning side of course, but thinking about the situation only dredged up ideas he'd been having for sometime now. He once suffered the aftermath of losing his parents; that disastrous stay in the orphanage as well as the thrice unfortunate adoption. To say life had been hard was an understatement; nothing would ever be right again. But it had gotten better, at least it was starting to until Mokuba…

He closed his eyes. Could it be true that his life was destined to go through these cycles of suffering before he was finally released? Was there even a purpose to try and fight it anymore? Especially now, since there was nobody depending on him to endure?

Looking into the distance, he caught a glimpse of his tower flashing in the afternoon sunlight, dominating the skyline. Right, there was KaibaCorp and the dream he and his brother once shared.

"Good, I knew you still had some sense left." Seth allowed himself a small grin. "Now then, I suppose you'll want to return to your workplace for your car."

"Why?" Kaiba asked suspiciously, though he could probably guess what Seth had in mind.

"We need to return to see Yami, of course." Seth stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, not to mention the most desirable course of action. "I must inform him of…"

"Priest, didn't you hear what I said?" Kaiba demanded icily. "You stay out of my affairs and same goes double for the geek squad." He added the last part for good measure, considering the last time Yami tried to 'help' him, he got stuck with this undead psychopath.

Seth looked slightly offended. "Listen to me, Kaiba, I—"

"No." The CEO said resolutely. "Don't even try to intimidate me on this. Mokuba was my family."

"He could be the illegitimate spawn of my worst enemy and I still would not have his memory dishonored." Seth replied almost immediately. "And for someone in your condition…"

"You know nothing about my condition." Kaiba retorted, making his way back to KaibaCorp with furious footsteps. He pursed his lips into a thin line as the rage returned. How _dare_ that stupid ghost insinuate that he was unable to take care of his own affairs? He'd had enough of mind games and magic tricks. He would win this new twisted game by himself and he would find the fool who dared mess with him, whoever that was. Then the world would be taught a lesson as to why nobody disrespected his family.

His lips curved into a manic smile. So, they thought he was vulnerable…hell, he didn't know the meaning of the word. People who depended on others to take care of them were vulnerable and he was not one of them. In that moment, his previous thoughts became something of a foolish joke. He no longer had anyone to lose, but he was still never the type to give up…despite what everyone around him seemed to think. When this ended, he would prove them all wrong.

With that, he walked on, never looking back to see Seth quickening his pace to follow him.

-II-

Elsewhere…

He cut off the connection the moment he saw the technician give the signal, exactly as had been rehearsed. But the excitement still hadn't died down. He secretly smiled to himself as he recalled Kaiba's voice so ridden with horror and guilt, so delicious…the cold raw fear which befitted such a depraved child killer, who was so arrogant and overconfident that he never suspected that the dead had a way of coming back to avenge themselves.

Neutralizing his expression once more, he turned towards the sound of expensive boots tapping against an equally expensive marble floor. Deftly dismantling the device in his hands, he then bowed dutifully to the man before him.

"Well done, my child." The man stated. "Better than we expected; I do believe you are ready."

The aforementioned child allowed himself a small smirk. "With all due respect, father, I never doubted that fact. I know I am not the child you seem so fond of calling me, therefore, I know what I am expected to do."

A small glint of approval shone in the man's eyes. He nodded. "Well said, my son, and I trust you are not too overwhelmed with these affairs."

"Hardly." Came the reply. "That incident was over a year ago. Safe to say I hardly feel anything now, but the one who was really hurt, who truly lost everything…"

"Ah yes, Kaiba Mokuba." His father shook his head regretfully. "Innocent child who was frailer than he seemed; lost to his own brother's greed and jealousy. Of course, Seto Kaiba never shed a single tear at the poor boy's funeral."

"Yes, father, you told me." He fell silent for a bit as the young CEO's name stirred an image in his head, one of a tall ruthless businessman with a proud stature and cold blue eyes which glinted with malice.

"I only mention it so you know your enemy." His father stated calmly. "And remember, this isn't the first time he's so obscenely disposed of any threats to his tyranny. Kaiba Gozaburo was just as much a victim."

Yet another name which threatened to throw his mind into turmoil. Kaiba Gozaburo…Kaiba Seto…what did he feel for these men? Sympathy? Anger? Fear? And why? It wasn't as if he'd ever met his father's old friend, or said friend's stepson who usurped his company by murder. Was there any other side to the story?

Of course not. He only needed to clear his head, focus on his goal and in time he would beat these meaningless hallucinations.

"I understand, father. Please forgive me." He looked up and caught himself in his father's eyes. Lately, it was the only way he got to see himself, reflected the man's glacier blue irises. Due to the lack of mirrors around the house lately, he'd almost forgotten what he looked like. Now, he saw his reflection, small but clear. He saw short platinum hair with fringes falling over his eyes, and though he had the defined physical features of a fifteen-year old boy, he knew his wide-eyed gaze made him seem much younger. He couldn't see the color of his eyes, but he always assumed they were just like his father's. After all, the latter sometimes joked about how well they took after each other.

"I will forgive you now," his father replied. "however, should your willfulness result in failure…"

"Rest assured it will not."

"Very well." His father seemed satisfied. "Go now and prepare yourself; you leave this evening and our plan will come to fruition soon."

After another formal bow, he turned to retreat, still feeling the weight of his father's gaze on his back. Unconsciously, he straightened and ushered more confidence into his step. And why not? After so many years, they were finally back on the path to their glorious return to power.

* * *

Yeah, welcome to the intro of the bad guy. I apologize if this is still confusing...I will try to clear it up as best as I can in future chapters.

As usual, please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Yes, I have updated...it's ok to be shocked. lol. I have kind of gotten back into the mood of this story, but just slightly. The chapter is short and there probably is room for improvement, but i hope to fix that once I get back into the swing of things in the story. Writing this chapter was kind of cool...the daughter of the president of the US walked by me in the Starbucks where I was writing. I tried waving, but the secret service guy glared at me. -shrug-

Again, thanks everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome (and funny). And thanks also to everyone who added this fic to their faves and alerts. I appreciate it very much!!

* * *

**See the Light**

**Chapter V- Making Plans**

For someone who was shaking with fear just a half hour ago himself, Kaiba had managed to terrorize half the workforce inside the KaibaCorp headquarters the moment he stepped in the vast revolving door. The mere cadence of his shoes hitting the marble floor and the snap of his coat were enough to create a hush along what was usually a busy hive of a workplace. That combined with the arctic glare from his eyes bought the place to a complete standstill, as if each person there was afraid to breathe lest he became a target of the CEO's wrath.

Therefore, naturally nobody inquired as to how in the world Seto Kaiba had suddenly acquired a twin much less why said twin was confidently walking beside him like an equal, a place once reserved only for Mokuba. In fact, Seth noticed bemusedly, most of them seemed too frightened to even betray a hint of curiosity. Such was his light's terrifying persona.

Needless to say, it made the priest quite proud.

However, upon entering the topmost floor using the elevator (if he closed his eyes and used his imagination, it was an almost pleasant experience), it seemed as if the secretary was perhaps the only one immune.

"Mr. Kaiba! I've completed the eval.." She stopped suddenly, more out of a happy surprise than utter fear. "Oh my, there're two of you…"

Seth recoiled slightly as the woman's shining eyes shamelessly raked over his body. On second thought, maybe she was just mad.

Thankfully, Kaiba came to his rescue. Although it seemed to the priest that his light performed the service more due to the fact that he resented being associated with Seth, than out of any genuine kindness. "Ms. Sora, today more than ever, I am in no mood for your incompetence. Kindly remove yourself from my building."

The woman opened her mouth but nothing seemed to come out. Kaiba brushed past her without a thought, but not before adding a bit of warning. "And if you think of setting foot back here again, I will not be responsible for what happens to you." With that, the door to the CEO's office clicked shut, cloistering the two from the rest of the world.

"God…!"

Seth spared one glance at his oh-so-furious other half as he immediately slumped into his leather chair, and then did a double take. The change in Kaiba's features was almost astonishing. The fierce countenance gave away too easily to a look of abandonment and desolation. Judging from the tension in his slim body and the fact that his eyes were staring up into nothing meant that Kaiba was suppressing his emotions…weakness…through sheer willpower. As for the priest, he stood by awkwardly, one part observing his companion in minute detail and the other part of him trying to make sense of the present circumstance. There was no doubt as to the gravity of the situation, for even during this modern era when the concept of black magic was more readily used by embittered freaks and lonely teenagers for fun and profit, reviving the dead was something attempted only by those who were very clever or very powerful or, more realistically, both.

Kaiba for his part seemed convinced that it was all a trick, some crazed nightmare that he would make go away by the power of his name and influence. But really, he couldn't be so naïve, could he? After all, if this adversary confronted him with his own dead brother's voice, then what was to stop him from resurrecting others? If Seth recalled the images of Kaiba's past correctly, as the little one in their soul room had shown him, his light had witnessed more than his share of death during his brief life, even some without the right conditioning. Anyone could haunt his dreams next- his parents, his adopted father…

And even if not, Seth still had no time for unnecessary obstinacy, for it was just as likely that the attack was not directed only at Kaiba. With the Sennen Items still scattered about and the Shadow Realm as accessible as ever, Yugi and Pharaoh could also be in danger. Unconsciously, he wrapped his fingers around the Sennen Rod, making sure it was still on him, and he was slightly reassured by the warmth that the Item's magic offered him. And yet, he knew time was of the essence. Yami had to be informed eventually and possible suspects had to be named.

The priest blinked out of his reverie as the rustle of stationary and hum of a laptop signaled movement on Kaiba's part. The CEO glanced up at him in irritation, again astonishingly, all previous traces of devastation gone.

"Sit down, priest, you are a distraction."

Seth narrowed his eyes; pleased as he was when Kaiba finally decided to be more social, the boy's nasty mood was a bit contagious. "And if I prefer to stand?" He inquired snarkily, even as a rational part of his mind chastised his sudden bout of immaturity.

"Find a lampshade to put over your head and pick a corner. I don't want your ass at my eye level." Kaiba remarked, though he was dutifully more focused on his laptop and furious typing than on anyone's rear.

"Brilliant idea." Seth started for the door where, ironically, there stood a tall lamp. If Kaiba heard the door click open, he didn't take notice. "I do remember seeing a rather nice one in Yami's shop; let me go find that one."

The former high priest of Egypt smirked in satisfaction, seeing Kaiba's horrified expression as the door languidly hissed shut, leaving him to face a quiet hallway and a now empty secretary's cubicle. He examined the desk littered with various papers, files and a phone that had buttons marked with names and the services they represented. Shaking his head in disapproval of that idiotic woman, he was tempted to arrange the mess into a decent pile, but the half eaten food which still remained on the table decidedly turned him off. It reminded him none too pleasantly of the afternoon when he had 'tested' Kaiba.

_Tested. Hmph! If Yami heard, there would be hell to pay. _

Minutes passed and nothing happened, contrary to his expectations. Taking an exasperated breath, Seth leaned against the desk and folded his arms. Why _did_ Yami like Kaiba so much, anyway? Certainly, the former Pharaoh cared for the people in his life, especially those who were honorable and worthy opponents, but his vehemence toward Kaiba seemed slightly out of place. And the way he'd practically pushed Seth on to boy…what was he trying to achieve?

_But Seth, he is killing himself. You are the only one who can save him. I did the same for Yugi when he desperately needed a friend. _Hn, friends. Two minutes of studying their coy glances, lingering touches and playful banter, Seth knew all he needed about Yami's 'friendship' with his light…

What?

Did Pharaoh think his priest and his rival would come to the same kind of understanding?

_Please. _After five millennia living among the shadows, he felt nothing—he didn't love, but honestly he didn't hate either. And if that was the kind of person Kaiba needed in his life, then he was doomed, destined to plunge further into insanity than he already was. Looking out the large windows at the end of the hallway, he could see the darkening sky signal rain, but surprisingly, Kaiba still hadn't come rushing out of the office threatening to strangle him for mentioning Yami.

Sigh. What did he expect? His light was a businessman and an excellent gamer at that; he saw a false bluff from leagues away…or so he would claim. Seth dropped his gaze to the bottom of the closed door, behind which Kaiba worked his days away. Ah, the small telltale shadows shifted predictably and he could no longer hear the click of laptop keys. Seth smiled to himself as he leaned over, picked up the phone and pushed the button marked 'transport'.

-II-

"I do remember seeing a rather nice one in Yami's shop; let me go find that one."

Kaiba looked up sharply as his self-proclaimed other half slipped out the door while smirking. The meaning behind the words didn't escape him, but he'd gone back to work anyway. Why should he bother falling for such a juvenile trick, especially since the only way out of his floor was guarded by the priest's own arch nemesis—the almighty elevator. He would have laughed at the irony if things weren't so dire right now. He scrolled down his list of contacts and immediately narrowed it down. Most of the people he knew were powerful, but none particularly had the smarts or the backbone to try and mess with his family. On that note, he also crossed out all those who had nothing but money in his company; whoever was after him now had more to complain about than a drop in his share returns, he had to have a personal grudge against the CEO.

That left only a few names and Kaiba leaned back in his chair, glaring at the characters on the screen. One was Pegasus, who already had a track record of obsession with the dead and with his brother. Kaiba hadn't seen him lately, but who's to say that the man didn't suddenly decide to combine his two notable interests? An investigation was definitely worth it and if nothing else, it would give Kaiba an excuse to talk to one more person who had access to a Sennen Item, therefore an idea as to how he could get rid of the priest.

Next, von Schroeder? Seemed likely since the man, though he looked more like a joke than Pegasus, had considerable skills when it came to hacking and corporate espionage. Entire generations of his family had hated the Kaiba name and if he could hack into KaibaCorp's mainframe without anyone knowing, tapping a simple phone line was probably something he could do in his sleep. Siegfried and his little brother, Leon, had attended Mokuba's funeral claiming to put all past animosity behind them, but there was no reason for Kaiba to trust anything they said. The CEO mentally checked their name to add to the list of investigation.

After Seigfried, only one other name on the list gave Kaiba reason to pause. Aleksandr Isakov. Faced with the prospect of meeting this man, he almost hoped it was Pegasus or Seigfried. At least those two had already proven that they could be beaten at these corporate games. Isakov, on the other hand, had the same insane ruthlessness that his adopted father had, perhaps more. And rightly so, considering they had once been part of the same cartel which furnished weapons to foreign militants who waged war to keep their interests alive. In their time, he and Gozaburo had been well rewarded for their blatant lack of scruples. The amount of money in the business was amazing, especially after each company began to specialize. While Isakov's company in Moscow reached into disturbed areas of Europe and Asia for clients, KaibaCorp remained in Japan as the mammoth of all research facilities. Seto knew; Gozaburo had thrust him into R&D the moment he learned of his little stepson's talent for making creative technology.

Kaiba exhaled sharply; thinking of the past still struck a slight blow. The holographic technology he created had been to enhance gaming experience, instead its maiden run had been in the KaibaCorp research tower where it perfectly simulated some missile which struck with perfect accuracy and ended in a blinding mushroom-cloud. At the time he was bitter, but not getting credit for the damn thing was probably for the best.

Changing the company's direction after Gozaburo's death had given him a satisfaction like no other. But it had royally pissed off the other members of the cartel, who could no longer depend on KaibaCorp's superior facilities. Their threats had come to no avail, however, and most of them had backed off. But not Isakov; the man had persistence down to an art and had enough influence in the world that Seto could not presume to tell him to back off using force. Now, with Mokuba's death and Seto's resulting lack of motivation, the perfect opportunity might as well have been handed to him on a platter.

Kaiba glanced at his inbox where the creamy envelope still lay, looking beautiful and innocent until he opened it. No doubt it contained another well-intentioned meeting or proposal to 'become friends'. He moved to pick it up and paused thoughtfully, again looking as if he was attempting levitation as Seth put it.

Speaking of which…

Kaiba stopped typing and looked at the door. What was Seth doing out there anyway? Surely he couldn't have braved the elevator already. Even if he did, how would he get to Yugi's place? Unless he learned how thanks to his mind reading abilities…

It was ridiculous; his mental musings sounded like they belonged in an institution. The farthest he would give the priest credit for was the lobby, if that. Still the brunet stepped around his immaculate desk and moved closer to the door. There was still no sound, so inched further, going as far as to put his ear to the cool wood. A moment passed before he became aware of a shuffling noise…obviously the mess on his now former secretary's desk was being disturbed. Seth was amusing himself by going through appointment schedules?

Then there was another distinct noise. It sounded like the phone…

"_Good afternoon." _He heard Seth speaking. _"This is Seto Kaiba. I need a car immediately to the Kame Game…"_

_What. The. F! _

Kaiba was only half aware of flinging the door open. "PRIEST!"

Infuriatingly, Seth just threw him a look over his shoulder and waved distractedly like a parent explaining to a child that phone-time was not to be interrupted.

"Put it down!" Kaiba snarled dangerously. "Now!"

Seth glanced at him again before turning back. "Actually, never mind that. I won't be needing your services after all."

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba demanded harshly, once the phone was safely disengaged.

Seth looked bemused. "Finding my lampshade."

"Don't play games with me, priest." Kaiba retorted. "In case you haven't noticed, I am already trying to deal with one crisis without you interfering with my life."

Seth raised his eyebrow. "But were you not the one who asked me to…?"

He hadn't a chance to finish his sentence before Kaiba pounded his fist into the desk beside them.

"Do you think this is a joke?" The CEO growled venomously. "Listen, high priest, it may mean nothing to you, but I have people reaching into my personal life and—"

"I don't think it's a joke at all." Seth replied thoughtfully. "It's just that you're going about this the wrong way."

"And what's the right way?" Kaiba snapped. "Slavishly deferring to your and Yami's reason?"

"Of course not. But you know Pharaoh would do all he can to help you."

"I never asked for His Highness's help." Kaiba retorted. Then his eyes narrowed, becoming adamant. "I'll do that when I need _another_ unwanted ghost giving me unwanted advice."

A moment passed in silence and Seth suddenly had an unreadable emotion on his face. "As I said, Kaiba, I'm just as thrilled as you are to be here." His voice was tight. "But just as you have a duty to your brother, I have a duty to my Pharaoh. I don't believe in failure either, so I must do what it takes to ease your burden. It makes no difference if you hate me for forcing you to seek the assistance you know you need."

"Waste all the effort you like." Kaiba said quietly, turning away. "I don't have to accept anything from you."

"Then die resisting; at least you'll prove you're truly beyond my help." The priest responded almost immediately, as if he expected the response on the CEO's part. "It's all up to you, my light—"

"Stop calling me that!" Kaiba turned to face the priest again, eyes blazing. Something in him always snapped when that hint of condescension laced the man's voice. Again, Seth reminded him too strongly of himself, at least a sane and more collected version of himself. "I'm not _your_ light!"

Seth tipped his head. "What are you then?"

"Nothing." Was the priest really so dense?

"Ok, so what am I to you?"

"A ghost." Kaiba replied with an air of finality that left no room for argument.

"Even a ghost is more than nothing." Seth half smiled, watching Kaiba's face as realization dawned. "You are too hard on yourself, Kaiba."

"Shut up." Kaiba muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep from strangling the other man. His anger had abated a little now that Seth had taken a step down from his furious intensity. He caught a glimpse of his laptop through the half open door of his office. He knew the list was still open on the screen and suddenly nothing mattered more than finding the bastard who dishonored his brother's memory through cheap tricks. All at once, he felt ashamed. There was work to be done and here he was, fighting with the stupid priest.

He had planned to investigate Seigfried first, but on second thought, Pegasus seemed like a good starting point. After all, he wasn't going to get rid of Seth if he didn't try.

"Look, priest, if you want to help so much, I suggest you get ready." Kaiba started to return to the office, aware that Seth followed him in. "We're leaving for an island tomorrow."

"Oh, are we going in the car again?" This time, he _sounded_ sick.

Kaiba resisted laughing to himself and replied seriously. "No, we're going to fly on the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

* * *

A/N: Thus begins a new episode full of roadtrips, wacky adventures, and crazy mysteries for our heroes to solve on the way. And of course, a healthy dose of angst and snarkiness. So, what do you all think of Seth? Anything need to be adjusted with him? Characterization-wise? Does he need more witty sayings? Does he need to be -sweeter- to Kaiba? Does he need to discover internet porn and loosen up?

Please do take a sec to review!


	7. Chapter 6

First off, happy holidays to the lucky ones who have them. I know I didn't when I lived back in the old country. XD  
I've been feeling bad recently because I had two weeks of holidays I could have used to update this fic, in fact I was planning to get out at least two chapters before the end, but all I've done was sit on my ass, eat chocolate and drool over Viggo Mortenson in Eastern Promises. And lately, I have been giving in to my body when it says I need to get off the damn computer and go to bed...I know, wtf? And though I have gotten this chapter out, I won't say I have overcome adversity. I'm still in half a holiday coma, and coherent thought has all but abandoned me, which is probably why this story is heading for scraps... So I guess what I am getting at is...

Would Someone Be Willing To Beta This Story For Me?

I like to think I'm pretty ok grammar/punctuation-wise, but I really need to be sure that the chapters make the tiniest bit of sense before I post them. So if anyone is feeling masochistic enough, don't let it go to waste.

My Reviewers: **Individual replies are posted over on my LJ**, but generally, thank you all so much for your feedback and comments. I'm so happy you like it so far and hope you continue to like it. I admit I was feeling a little nervous writing Seth the way I was...he seemed so random and unnecessarily (even tactlessly) mean. I made it so he doesn't really want to help Kaiba for Kaiba's sake, but rather because Yami told him to and I want to reveal more as to the reasons why later on. I did leave a few clues, though, so it will be addressed soon. Anyhow, thank you all again for letting me know you find him acceptable for now and if you want to add anything to his character, do tell. -peace-

* * *

**See the Light**

**Chapter VI – Flight**

Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed as one more sheet of steaming water washed over him, enveloping tired muscles in soothing heat. Unfortunately, it did nothing for his stressed mental state because various thoughts still bounced around his head ceaselessly. What was the world coming to? Just this evening, between the priest and this newest attempt by someone to take over his corporation, he couldn't decide which was the lesser of the two evils. But as usual, Mokuba had helped him through because what his little brother wanted always came first. KaibaCorp was essential to what he needed to accomplish in life and as for the priest, he could be dealt with later. If Pegasus was unable to be useful, the beginnings of another plan already formed in his head, mainly involving the two Yugis in his chopper hundreds of feet above sea level and a gun at one of their heads.

_If only._ The CEO sifted his fingers through his hair as the last of the soapy water cleared away and disappeared down the drain. It was not exactly the attention which bothered him; hell, he tuned out more incessant chatter in a day than most people did in a week, rather it was sense that all of this was forced down his throat at the worst possible moment. Which it undoubtedly was, the practical part of his mind affirmed. Again, he attempted to decipher exactly what Yami might have been thinking when he gave him the Item. Judging by the way he greeted Seth this morning, he was obviously aware that the Sennen Rod contained a spirit or maybe he was just lucky that it did, else the whole presentation would have lacked certain flair. But what was the purpose of said spirit?

To help ease his many burdens? His mind blanched at how pathetic that sounded and just as quickly, he found himself becoming angry. He did that too easily nowadays because distancing people meant turning them into opponents, and thus much easier to deal with. Only things weren't so simple anymore; he played games but, Yami set aside, he was still unused to the idea of losing at anything to anyone and yet facing Seth was like facing his darkness, for admittedly the spirit was splendid and sharp, executing with sickening ease all the moves that _he_, Kaiba, was trained to employ. All the strategies he'd mastered, the products of his endless days and nights under Gozaburo's dominance, were thrown unceremoniously back in his face all day by some veritable fluke of nature that had little to no business existing and the fact that the priest had come to expect some degree of obedience after their little disagreements was most maddening. Of course, half those hostilities could have been avoided if both of them didn't insist on making epic battles out of mundane events (they'd fought about eating breakfast for god's sake), but the question was really as to whether Kaiba could afford to back down even that little. Of course he couldn't, because now more than ever he had to trust his own judgment above all the voices and whispers of doubt in his head. And what was Seth if not another unhelpful voice come to life?

At least, that's what he thought stepping out of the bathroom, already dressed for bed. Through habit, he made his way to the bedside table to search for the bottle of pills and then stopped, noticing that he didn't seem to need them. The feeling coursing through him was not the usual crushing anxiety and grief; rather it was close to excitement at the fact waking up tomorrow had a purpose other than heading off to KaibaCorp. A slight movement on the bed startled him and he caught sight of Seth sleeping among the covers. He had designated some clothes for the spirit to borrow, but it seemed as if Seth had forgone the pajamas offered and was content with only the outer robe, the collar of which slid down revealing the tanned expanse of his throat and most of his shoulder. Kaiba tilted his head to have a better view of Seth's face, turned to the side as he slept. He'd heard it said that people, be they assassins or saints, looked astonishingly innocent when sleeping, but Seth hardly gave off such a feeling. His expression was stony and his eyelids rested heavily on his eyes so he looked more like he belonged on a highly decorated catafalque than on anyone's bed. However, there was also a strange sort of aura about him that even Kaiba noticed felt dreadfully foreboding if he got too close to the slumbering spirit.

The CEO straightened, looking irritated. There was no way he was sharing a bed with Seth. Though his mind hopefully reminded him of how pleasant it felt last night, it was still out of the question. If Seth felt he didn't owe him anything, then Kaiba had no business asking for anything, especially something as trivial as the illusion of solace through the night. He leaned over the priest with every intention to wake him up and point him in the direction of a guest room, but suddenly stopped. Of course, he was fully prepared for whatever ill-conceived protests he might receive, but it didn't matter anymore because his cell phone vibrated again.

-II-

Blue Moon Café  
9:00 PM

"…_and I would think you of all people should have a little sense left!"_

Yami winced as the sharp tone sliced right through the phone line and into his ear. Normally, he was more than prepared to take the brunt of Kaiba's various 'death glares' and evil tones and brush them off like mere feathers, but this time he let himself feel a little of their intended effect. Who knows, perhaps it was the guilt for springing what he did on the already suffering executive.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba." He held the cell phone close in order to be reasonably audible above the battering rain against the window, the music and general din of the Blue Moon Cafè where Yugi had insisted they have a late dinner to celebrate the end of exams…the more difficult ones anyway. This café, being closest to the university and a prominent business district, was open later than others and still enjoyed a decent amount of clientele, which contributed to the noise. "Sorry that you feel as you do, but I promise that I only intended to help."

"_We all know where that road leads." _Kaiba's voice was soft and muffled over the line, but no less enraged. _"Now why would you do that after I specifically told you to mind your own business?"_

"Because you can't keep yourself isolated forever." Yami retorted and rubbed his temples. Did Kaiba have any inkling of how lost and frightening he looked that day at the bus stop? Yami would have been quite reluctant to let him go home that night if not for the fact that Kaiba had to open the parcel with the Sennen Rod himself.

"_I'm a fucking businessman, Moto!" _Kaiba growled, using the spirit's adopted surname to further emphasize his displeasure. _"I am surrounded by people day in and day out."_

"Right, and how many of them care whether you actually sleep at night?"

"_Only those who _don't_ know if I can take care of myself." _Came the derisive reply. _"As for your priest, he's done nothing but get in my way and if you knew what I had to deal with today while…"_

Yami frowned as the tirade abruptly cut off. He considered the possibility that Seth may have interrupted, but Kaiba had already informed him that the newly summoned spirit was asleep. An uneasy feeling crept along the back of his neck as his ears barely picked up the sound of a shuddering breath. "Kaiba, what's happened?" He demanded.

There was a sound on the phone which indicated Kaiba had replied, but he couldn't make any sense of it. "I can't hear you…Kaiba!" Yami slid from his booth to find a spot away from the speakers. A few patrons in the surrounding tables looked up as the former Pharaoh's voice rose a few decibels above publicly accepted range.

"_Corporate work." _Kaiba clarified in a tone which made it clear that it was all Yami would get out of him. _"I'll be out of town for a while starting tomorrow morning."_

Yami blinked in confusion. "You're leaving town? And Seth…"

"_I'm sure I would have no objections if you wanted to put up with him for a few weeks…"_

"Very funny, Kaiba." Yami returned. "I did not wake his soul from rest because Yugi needed to break in the new guest futon."

"_So you keep telling me."_ Yami could practically hear the bored yawn coming from the other side. _"Very well, the priest can come, but if he does anything to mess up my plans, it's your ass on the line."_

What plans? Yami raised a brow at the sudden change he heard. The CEO had gone from angry to mildly irate in one sentence and it didn't feel right in the least. "Kaiba?" He tried again, but the line went dead. "Kaiba!"

Nothing. Looking around by now, he was sure that half the café was privy to his conversation. Watching a nearby customer with nearly white blond hair and pale skin give him an odd look before heading toward the bar in the front, Yami sighed in resignation and slumped back into his seat. Kaiba was up to something or involved in something, of that he was sure, but the most he could do now was trust Seth to deal with the man. That itself posed a question as to whether Seth would be able to. He'd called Kaiba as a bit of a follow up, but the moment the other had picked up, the snarky banter had begun. If that didn't clue him in to their current relationship, nothing else did. But, he reasoned, great kinships often began with great animosity and because he trusted Seth to find a way to accomplish most anything, Kaiba's recently dejected spirits should be up and about in time.

The former Pharaoh was pulled out of his thoughts as Yugi made his way back to their table with drinks on hand while a waitress carried a food tray. He groaned and smacked his forehead. "Ah, I'm sorry, Yugi. I meant to come help."

"That's alright." His light laughed softly. "We could hear you were a little busy." From there, he went on to introduce his partner to the waitress, Ami, who after a few jokes and pleasantries took her leave.

"Love to stay and chat with you boys, but I gotta go back to work." She said, pocketing her notepad and nodding in the direction of the bar. "One of our regulars just walked in and I have to earn my tips with this one. See ya!"

Yugi smiled lightly at his companion as Yami munched dejectedly on a french fry. "Kaiba?"

"Kaiba." Yami confirmed, looking gloomy.

"It's gonna take some getting used to." Yugi said soothingly. "And you were right, living completely alone without Mokuba is not good for him at all and if we claim that we care for him, it's our responsibility to nudge him in a positive direction."

"I know, aibou." Yami nodded. "I just hope I haven't made a huge mistake and gone about this the wrong way."

-II-

Leaving the two boys to themselves, Ami walked purposefully back to the bar and took her place before the new arrival. Cleaning the counter and preparing the ingredients for the usual, she studied the newcomer. It was a woman of average height with makeup and a pout that did not suit her age. A moment passed before the pout gave away to sniffles and small sobs. Stifling a sigh of annoyance, Ami paused in her task and turned her attentions to the depressing little figure. "Why, Sora dear, what is wrong?" She asked, not particularly because she cared about this exasperating excuse for a woman, but the more sympathy offered, the more generous one became.

"M..my boss!" came the shuddering reply.

Ami all but rolled her eyes. Was there any doubt that this day would come? "Ah, Mr. Kaiba. He came in late this morning, you know, with a…business associate of his. He looked tired, the poor man."

"He was so cruel to me today!" Half the surrounding patrons winced at the siren shriek and turned their heads to the source. "He…he told me to leave…and never come back."

_And he obviously had good reason._ "Oh, but why would he do something like that? He is such a kind man." Ami smiled sweetly and slid a drink toward the now apparently former secretary of Seto Kaiba. Yes, a very kind man whose only fault seemed to be that he had an IQ.

"I don't know." Sora took the offered drink and had a gulp. "He said I was incompetent. Am I incompetent? Haven't I always done my job?"

There was a pause where she obviously expected some sort of condolence. But Ami wasn't one to lie through her teeth. "Well, perhaps he was just stressed. I'm sure it wasn't entirely your fault."

Another sniffle and another gulp. "All I did was…acknowledge his new associate…" Suddenly, she leaned forward conspiratorially. "Actually, no one seems to know who the new guy is. Did Mr.Kaiba happen to say anything to you when he came?"

Ami was taken aback. "Uhh…he wasn't in much of a talking mood."

"Oh." Sora seemed to visibly wilt before her eyes. Dear lord, was she to deal with this all night?

"Excuse me, miss?" Both the secretary and waitress turned startled eyes to the young man who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He looked young with adolescent features defined by his pale skin, white blond hair and most remarkably a pair of eyes that were so light blue as to be white. Despite his obvious foreign appearance, he spoke the language quite well and looked irresistibly friendly. He even blushed cutely when the two ladies turned to him.

"I'm sorry." He breathed to Sora after sparing a small smile at Ami. "I couldn't help but notice you are very upset and a woman such as you should not cry."

"Oh..um.." Sora adjusted her hair and smiled coquettishly, all thoughts of unemployment at the back of her mind. "Well, you know how higher ups are; so self-absorbed, one moment they depend on you and the next you're nothing but trash."

"I'm afraid I understand to well being in the same boat and all." The young man smiled again and leaned against the counter. "I am Mitsui Kuroki. Please allow me to buy you a drink."

Sora nodded and at Mitsui's gesture and, Ami went on to make the requested drink, bewildered as ever. There are crazy people in the world, she reasoned. Especially lovely young men who got turned on by middle aged women posing as twenty year olds. Unsuccessfully.

"So, you worked for KaibaCorp." Mitsui began once his offered drink was downed. "What was that like?"

"S'ok." Came the easy reply. "Not the best place ever."

"That can't be true, else you would not be so upset about leaving." Mitsui smiled disarmingly once again, making her practically swoon over him. "Please, think of me as a friend. You can tell me all you want."

"You really wanna know?" Sora tipped her head and smiled sloppily.

"As I said, I'm in the same boat." Came the reply. "And as you know, misery loves company."

The former secretary giggled, taken in by the charisma of the stranger before her. "Well then, where do we start? Kaiba Seto: used to be one cutthroat son of a bitch until…"

-II-

"_All systems go. Have a safe trip, Mr. Kaiba. Over."_

Seth looked confusedly about him as the voice stopped and the noise signaling takeoff began. If he shook the last of the sleep out of his eyes and leaned over to look out into the world, he would have seen it moving past him with increasing speed. But strapped as he was to his narrow seat inside a metal dragon's…head, his attention was riveted on Kaiba who busied himself with various buttons, switches and gears.

He sighed in frustration. Morning had been a close call; he'd found himself half awake in a strange bed, trying to decipher where exactly in the Shadow Realm one would hear birdsong when Kaiba's imposing silhouette had appeared before a shining window, fully clothed, with a cup in one hand and a cell phone to his ear. Sparing one glance at his companion, Kaiba had proceeded to throw him a toothbrush, a set of clothes and a warning that they would be leaving in an hour before rushing back out.

It was then that yesterday's events came back and he jumped out of the smothering cocoon of blankets and covers to get ready. It was sometime between that and searching practically the entire mansion for his suddenly elusive light that he began to have a tiny inkling as to what Kaiba's plan might be.

"Kaiba, I must insist you…"

"Priest!" Came the irritated interruption from the foyer where Kaiba stood with the front door propped open. "I was planning on leaving sometime today."

Seth frowned in displeasure. This day was starting to become quite annoying…

"I thought we were to leave in an hour." Surely his cleansing rituals hadn't taken that long and they had some time left.

Kaiba looked back blankly. "I lied." He shrugged and hurried down the steps to the driveway where his car waited. Seth followed with a growl that simply could not be repressed.

The drive to what Kaiba called the hangar had been maniacal as usual and then, just as the first homicidal thought began, Seth had been treated to a sight of what exactly Kaiba meant when he said they would be flying on the Blue Eyes White Dragon: a…machine made of metal and shaped like a dragon that was supposed to have the ability to fly. He supposed he had to give it to Kaiba. Though he had not an ounce of magical ability to speak of, he had managed to make the modern world work for him and his devotion to the fabled duel monster.

"Does Yami know we're leaving?" Seth shouted over as he tried to make sense of the various required seat belts. However, it seemed as if Kaiba either decided to ignore him or genuinely could not hear over the whine of the engine. With a derisive glare, the priest chose to believe the latter. It gave him little comfort, but he could use what he could get because it looked like it was to be a long flight.

He was pulled out of his reverie when Kaiba reached back to tap his knee with a finger. Without speaking, his light tapped the headset he wore and offered his companion a similar one.

"Is this why you didn't wake me up on time?" were the first words out of the priest's mouth as soon as he was aware Kaiba could hear him perfectly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kaiba's voice crackled through absently, although now he was probably pretending to be busy because they were already flying smoothly over the sparse clouds.

"You know I can make you call Yami when we land." Seth snapped back, the last of his patience finally shredding.

"We'll see." Was all he got in reply before Kaiba settled back in his seat and flicked a button, turning off his headset.

Disgustedly, Seth threw his own aside. There was nothing more he could do really, seeing as he was in Kaiba's element. He toyed with the idea of inquiring more about the man they were going to visit other than the fact that was a suspicious character and Kaiba didn't trust him. But knowing his light's stubborn tendencies, it would be a venture in vain. So, he contented himself with watching the sea below, sparkling under the sun.

* * *

**Notes: **End chapter Six. The plot thickens...I think, I may have forgotten to add cornstarch. So we now see Kaiba in his element can make Seth suffer as much as he wants. I really hope I'm not making him too weepy and screwed up. I mean, he is screwed up, but in a cool way that unfortunately makes some fangirls want to make him weepy..-sigh-

Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

Random update is random. But since this story is still being faved and added to alerts, I suppose I should do something for it. There is finally internet pr0n for those who voted for it, it's not the weirdest kind I've seen, but considering the rating...

Anyway, as usual, I hope you like it and it makes sense. Thank you everyone for all the reviews for the last chapter; they were helpful in getting this one out. ^^ I'm glad everyone liked Seth as he was because I liked him, too. I added a bit more of his relation to Yami in this chapter because I've always thought it paralleled Kaiba and Mokuba's relationship. Not the same, but there is a common principle in both.

* * *

**See the Light**

**Chapter VII - Truth**

Street surveillance cameras were not the most reliable pieces of technology, he knew, but there was definitely something of interest here. Once more, all but ignored by the dense population of the internet café, Mitsui rewound the clip and stared at it.

There, it was no mistake. Seto Kaiba had indeed come into the Blue Moon Café late in the morning and he indeed came with a companion. Said companion looked awfully familiar, much like Kaiba himself, but there was no way of telling for sure. For a while, Mitsui entertained the idea that Kaiba may have renewed ties with some of his old family members to fill the void Mokuba had left, but the idea was immediately discarded. No, the CEO of KaibaCorp was too egoistical and proud for that. A new business partner, perhaps? But he had heard nothing over the proverbial grapevine that Kaiba was remotely back in business. So, who could it be…?

The young man's train of thought was harshly interrupted by a phone call. Moving toward the corner for added privacy, he put the cell phone to his ear and one eye on the replaying clip.

"Good morning, this is Kuroki Mitsui."

A long pause, which bought a satisfied smile to his lips. "Of course, I'm interested, sir. I've already relocated to Domino and I can start…" Mitsui trailed off, spotting someone sliding over to his computer from across the café. "…anytime. Please excuse me—hey!"

The potential usurper looked up in surprise, the large violet eyes indicating he had been caught off guard.

"Are you blind? I'm using this space." Mitsui snapped rather unreasonably, but the contents of that computer were not for civilian eyes. Besides, it was obvious that the other boy with his spiky tri-colored hair and punk accessories was some sort of delinquent.

"Er, I'm sorry…I thought you were finished." The boy apologized in the total opposite manner of a delinquent. "It's the only free one in the entire café."

While he stammered his apologies, Mitsui successfully shut down most of sensitive information before logging off in a hurry. "There, do what you like." He turned away in disgust.

While the boy stared at the generic welcome screen, Mitsui took a breath and lifted the phone back. "I apologize, sir, there was a small accident…of course, I can come in tomorrow. Will the president be expecting me?" The voice on the other end replied and Mitsui smiled again. This was almost too easy. "Well, I can still come in and familiarize myself with my duties before he gets back."

"Indeed, thank you, sir. It's an honor to be chosen by the Kaiba Corporation."

* * *

It was sometime in the evening when Seth awoke with a start. It wasn't the sudden crackling of voices over the headset, but something else altogether that broke the surface of his consciousness. Thankfully, he still remembered getting into Kaiba's aircraft in the morning, and so he caught himself before the shadows which acted as his first line of defense did any damage. Amused as he was by the thought of Kaiba's expression if he were to be suddenly stranded a few hundred meters in the air without an aircraft around him, this was no time for petty revenge.

Pressing himself against the glassy windows, Seth could see the verdant canopy of trees part and an imposing castle rise into view. It was massive, elegant and if his senses didn't deceive him, it was positively littered with spell signatures. He could tell that the actual magic was cast long ago, but it wasn't certainly wasn't all gone. He instinctively reached for the Sennen Rod; better to be prepared, just in case. The Item grew warm in his hand and the bezel eye flickered slightly.

Seth blinked at the unnatural play of light. "So, I wasn't dreaming…" He murmured to himself, while his mind automatically cast for Kaiba, who was contentedly busy in the cockpit. He obviously didn't sense anything out of the ordinary, except maybe a small shift in mechanics that caused him to snap irritably into the headset.

"Priest! I said sit down, so I can land properly."

Seth rolled his eyes, but didn't argue as he settled back into the narrow seat. Whatever he sensed wasn't active, so he could afford to let it slide without even mentioning it to his frazzled light. Once they were safely on the ground and out of the plane, Seth relaxed his handle on the Sennen Rod; if it wasn't going to harm them, there was no need for him to be too concerned. Instead, he focused his attention to the sight before him.

Pegasus's castle was the first and closest sign of royal eminence he'd seen since in a long time. True to the old style, his and Kaiba's arrival was greeted by their host's representatives forming two lines on either side. And true to haughty royal manner, Kaiba ignored everyone and kept his eyes forward, intent on the man waiting to the greet them at the entrance of the opulent mansion. It was about that time when Seth found out that as odd as his light's secretary had been, she could have been slightly worse. She could have been this guy.

"Kaiba boy!"

He had to move fast to avoid being swept into the same typhoon of hugs that even Kaiba could not have seen coming. A pair of refined and graceful looking arms were wrapped around his light's toned body and two sound kisses placed on both of his cheeks before everything settled and Seth was able to get a good look at the man who was supposedly behind all their current evils.

Needless to say, it was a little disconcerting. Pegasus wore an appropriately starched old fashioned suit and kept his hair properly tied back, leaving one fringe to frame his face, but whatever air of mystery and villainy these gave off was instantly smothered to death by the eye-patch with a bunny stamped on it. Modern day evil, it appeared, needed a bit of work.

"How have you been?" Pegasus asked softly. One hand was on Kaiba's left shoulder and his visible eye had a sympathetic doe-like expression. "I haven't heard from you in months!"

Predictably, Kaiba pulled away with an irritated shrug. "Fine." He said tersely. "I've been busy."

"Ah yes." Pegasus nodded knowingly. "I heard about the meeting in New York."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes briefly, but soon reverted back to his usual reserved expression. "Cocktail parties aren't meetings; in fact, it was Isakov's idea of a get together for those of us who were in New York already on other business."

Pegasus nodded again without taking his eyes off his visitor. "Well, how lucky that the friends of the former Kaiba empire happened to gather in the same place at the same time."

"Are you trying to imply something?" Kaiba asked, folding his arms. His face was still calm, but his eyes were intense, practically radiant with hope of a new challenge—one he was determined to win. Seth, feeling himself forgotten for now, watched the two with interest. He knew the two had a history which left Kaiba with an eternal grudge, but if he read this man correctly, Pegasus had no intentions of feeding that grudge or apologizing for the cause of it.

The elder man did not rise to Kaiba's bait, but reverted back to his jovial self with a huge grin and a slap on his young visitor's shoulder, much to the chagrin of said visitor. "Of course not!" Pegasus declared loudly and for the first time, took notice of Seth. "But go on, Kaiba-boy, introduce me to your new friend! I'm sure I haven't met him before."

Biting back a reply regarding the abrupt change of subject, Kaiba moved aside, bringing Seth into the limelight. "That is because he didn't exist as of two days ago. This is the priest of the Sennen Rod; Yami-Yugi's friend, not mine."

Pegasus visibly started. His only eye took on a look of reverence as he regarded the priest. "The Sennen Rod and the priest, he is the Other Seto."

"My name is Seth." The High Priest corrected the other man pleasantly before Kaiba had a chance to do so in the opposite manner. He was intrigued if not impressed; a man in this day and age who spoke so casually about the Sennen Items, correctly guessed his identity, lived among all these spell signatures and Pegasus didn't even seem to belong to any clan of Keepers! _You failed to mention quite a few details, my light._

"My priest." Pegasus inclined his head respectfully. "An honor to have you in my home."

"The pleasure is all mine." Seth's smile was radiant, and for all appearances looked amiable, but Pegasus wasn't naïve enough to let the underlying steel pass unnoticed. Seth didn't trust him and despite his disapproving expression at Kaiba's hostility, he sided with his light.

"Then, I suppose this surprise visit has much to do with you." Pegasus stated and Seth tilted his head quizzically. With him? But hadn't Kaiba come here to investigate the man on behalf of KaibaCorp?

But before the doubts could further germinate, Kaiba himself stepped forward to clarify. "Actually, it pertains more to some suspicious goings on in my company, so you can save it with the bowing and scraping."

Now it was Pegasus's turn to flirt with uncertainty. In all the years he'd known the man, he had not seen Kaiba behave this strangely. The excessive belligerence was obviously a front because even Kaiba did not needlessly—and so weakly—antagonize someone on their home turf. However, his excuse of an investigation was not completely airtight; after all, if something happened to KaibaCorp which merited a personal inquiry by the CEO himself, Pegasus would have heard about it long before this meeting. But then again, Kaiba wouldn't to admit being under attack as a distraction.

Pegasus didn't know what to think yet, but there was no reason to let Kaiba know that before they had a chance to talk formally. The silver haired man schooled his features and folded his arms. "Well then, come inside. The open grounds aren't really the best place for these matters."

Without a word, Kaiba picked up his briefcase and walked beside their host down the stone path leading to the doors of the mansion. Seth followed in their wake, occasionally glancing up to marvel at the modern architecture of the courtyard, the gardens and one lonely tower in the distance.

* * *

It hadn't been two hours since his arrival, and already the air in the castle was rife with confusion. Kaiba usually didn't mind; uncertainty was a powerful advantage because it kept his opponents too busy guessing his next move to think about theirs. Not to mention that the first thing anyone dove to protect upon being caught unawares was their main weakness.

However, Pegasus hadn't done anything of the sort. In fact, even to Kaiba's highly suspicious sensibilities, he seemed genuinely convinced that the priest was the purpose of the visit. That and his thinly veiled surprise at the real news went a long way to confirm his ignorance of the matter, if not his innocence. Besides, Kaiba knew Pegasus, even before the fiasco at Duelist Kingdom. The elder man was never one to hide his motives behind obvious farces; he didn't care for total victory, but he liked the game and there was no logic in backtracking after getting his opponent to show up and play. Even when he had been after KaibaCorp's holographic technology, he hadn't made overt gestures of friendship; he merely came as a business partner. Kaiba had welcomed him into his life not only because he was impatient to bring Duel Monsters to life, but because he still wasn't used to someone who didn't like to win, but liked to _be winning._ The later betrayal was a very mild surprise, but it shouldn't have even been that if he'd read the clues. In the end, he couldn't help but agree with the expression on Pegasus's face when he prepared to seal his soul.

_You should have known, Kaiba-boy._

Yes, he should have. He should have trusted his own feelings, his own instincts, rather than what fate had presented him with. Right now, his instincts sought to dismiss Pegasus as the one behind the phone-call. The guy was eight different kinds of crazy, but after all he'd been through, he wouldn't mess with the dead. With a deep sigh, Kaiba closed the file in his hands and looked across the guest suite to the study table. The only reason he was studying hardcopies was because Seth was using the laptop. He had avoided speaking to the priest for the entire plane ride here, but the second the door to their suite closed, Seth insisted on calling Yami. Kaiba didn't intend to acquiesce, but in all practicality, fighting with the priest was a waste of time better spent tracking this new threat. In the end, he put up enough of an argument to convince Seth to use email instead. All he had to do was enter a fake address and let Seth say whatever he wanted. It was a brilliantly simple idea, and the fact that the genius sorcerer of Egypt typed at fucking 10 wpm worked to his advantage by leaving him time before dinner to concentrate on his research without having to wonder what his self-proclaimed other half was up to.

The CEO stood up and stretched discreetly before walking over the table. Seth was no longer typing, but his head was tilted at an odd angle as he surveyed something on the screen. His actual expression was impassive, but Kaiba noticed enough subtle twitches of his lips and eyebrows to infer that something more interesting than email was running on the laptop. Padding up behind Seth, he took one look at the screen and scoffed.

"Really, priest, you've never seen a naked woman before?"

Seth blinked at the sound of his voice and turned to give him a withering look. "I've seen plenty." He began sardonically and then hesitated before gesturing at the badly filmed clip on continuous loop. "…although none who could pipe a bag of frosting with their va—."

"It's not frosting, it's a meringue." Kaiba cut in abruptly. In spite of himself, he leaned down to make a show of examining the clip while Seth winced at another young lady's display of her bizarre culinary talents. "Frosting is too highly viscous for that."

"Good to know." Seth deadpanned as he pushed away from the work station. "And here I thought you had no hobbies outside work."

"Well, at least the Pastry Shop Pussycats don't sidetrack me _at_ work." Kaiba swiftly took over the laptop and wasted no time closing the clip, disposing it and running an antivirus. Whatever the priest's perversions were, he didn't need them on his machine. Behind the offending imagery, his email window was still open and still very blank. The epically important letter to Yami hadn't gotten very far, it seemed, and the CEO smirked condescendingly in Seth's direction. "Barely legal yet entirely too distracting for you, priest?"

Seth twirled lazily in the computer chair and shot him a dirty look. "As if I'd let you take me for an idiot, Kaiba. For all your compliance and grace in allowing me to write this electronic letter, we both know it won't reach Yami. Did you really expect me to waste my time only to play your fool?"

Ah, so the stupid ghost had been clever enough to catch his deception. Kaiba responded with an unrepentant shrug. "You've given me little else to expect. My main concern here is Mokuba and if fawning all over Yami will get you out of my hair, I'm not one to discard a good opportunity."

"Well, here's a good opportunity to learn something, little light." There was a muted scrape of shoes against the carpet as Seth stopped the chair in mid-revolution to look directly up at the brunet. "If Yami was my mission, I would first be at _his_ side. And secondly, I would deem him important enough not to eschew any assistance that might be in his best interest."

A light pause and it was Kaiba who broke their intense gaze to hide a snort of laughter. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the priest narrow his own and tighten his grasp on the arms of the chair. "You've got to be joking. Maybe I can't read your mind, but I sure as hell can spot a lie when I hear one. Would you really trust anyone else to care for Yami like you? Or more to the point, would you ever let him think, even for a second, that he can't depend on you?"

Seth's dark blue eyes glimmered dangerously, but his voice had gone soft, just like the calm before the storm. "I'm not without limitations, and I don't pretend otherwise."

"You mean, you learned not to pretend otherwise." Kaiba retorted casually. Almost immediately, his features twisted into a sneer. "But as for the question you so cleverly dodged, the answer is no. You are terrified of looking helpless before him; why else would you follow him into that hellhole of shadows?"

The anger finally broke loose and Seth shot to his feet. His fingers twitched impulsively, seeking the warmth of the Sennen Rod in the face of a new threat, but the Item was lying peacefully on the bedside table in Seth's half of the suite. The priest barely suppressed his rage. "You know nothing about those circumstances!"

"I don't need details when I understand the principle." Kaiba stood his ground and held the priest's eyes with his own. He noticed them becoming colder than the abyss and remembered how only two days ago, his heart clenched in fear before those eyes while his brain scrambled to find ways to diffuse the situation before it went from bad to worse. Now, he barely steeled himself to meet them. "You pledged yourself to him after death, because you failed him in life. In fact, even with your fancy Sennen Rod and your stone monsters, you failed to save one slip of a boy—"

"Enough!" Seth snarled and a let out a string of curses in what Kaiba presumed to be ancient Egyptian. It was a poetic tongue even as it abused, and for once, Kaiba wasn't bothered by the fact that he could understand it.

He raised his eyebrow at the raging priest. "If my ancestors are godless filth, what does that say about you?"

A menacing crackle in the air was the only warning before the priest struck his first blow. A muffled crash resounded through the room, but Kaiba barely winced as his back collided against the study table beside his laptop. Catching his breath was a little difficult when Seth's forearm was pressing against his neck, but that was the least of his concerns. He watched the priest visibly struggle to rein in his assault, to return to his unruffled state before he did anything too regrettable, but if he thought he could turn back after taking on Seto Kaiba, he had another thing coming. The CEO braced himself and kicked out; thanks to his awkward position, it didn't reach his intended target, but Seth stumbled back anyhow, allowing him to raise himself up off the desk and see about doing his own damage.

"Stupid ghost," Kaiba clenched his fist and aimed straight for the other man's face, causing the priest to yelp and stumble back with a hand to his mouth. Seth looked absolutely astonished to see the streaks of red across his palm and Kaiba took advantage of the pause to follow up with a rather brutal backhand, letting all the anger and frustration of the last few days fuel his attack. Seth staggered again as his head snapped to one side and bit his already injured lip to keep from groaning out loud. Fringes of russet hair obscured his eyes and Kaiba didn't need to see them to know he was blinking back tears, but he didn't feel the barest stirrings of sympathy or regret. If he gleaned anything from observing the priest over their short time together, Seth was all about appearances. He probably made a good statesman in his time because he was naturally dispassionate, but it stood to follow that he dealt poorly with the irrationality of his own violent emotions. Even the merest crack in his detached front sent him scrambling for recovery or a distraction. When they fought about lunch in KaibaCorp, dredging up the memory of the orphanage had been a distraction to draw attention away from his obvious displeasure at being defied. Now, Seth was stalling for recovery and damned if Kaiba was going to give it to him.

He grasped a handful of the priest's shirt, forcing the man to look up, however defiantly. "Taking the truth personally never bodes well. Do you honestly believe giving your soul to Yami will bring you redemption?"

That earned him a killing look. "Pharaoh traded his own wings for our freedom. Even as our king, he died serving us when it should have been the other way around." Seth's voice was strained, though it was full of conviction. "I will never forgive myself for that, and in pledging my soul to his, I still seek to fulfill the duty I owe him—even if I am handed off to you."

Seth wiped the blood from his lips and wrenched himself out of his light's grasp. Or rather he tried before Kaiba growled deep in his throat and pushed him backwards. The priest braced for the impact only to find himself sprawled across the king-sized bed, next to Kaiba's briefcase. Unfortunately, there wasn't a chance for him to rise as the CEO loomed up above him, his refined features twisted into a sneer.

"And what of my duty to my brother?" Kaiba hissed bitterly, and Seth stopped struggling. "Don't I get to fulfill that? I was all he had and I failed him."

"Kaiba…" Seth's voice was hardly above a whisper perhaps because he was shocked, because his light's fingers abruptly tightened around his neck or perhaps because he finally found the reason behind Kaiba's sudden lack of fear. Mokuba. The light of the light who wasn't a light.

"For all your yapping about being my other half, how could you miss it?" The brunet's tone was less accusing than it was disappointed. "I'm living the same nightmare you did, only I can't sit around waiting to die so I can seal my soul to his! I don't even know if I'll be allowed to see Mokuba when I'm in hell, so this is the only way I can live for him."

And Seth had to admit, he was living indeed. The mere memory of his brother not only stirred life into the shattered fragments of his heart, but imbued them with purpose. For Mokuba, Kaiba could be fearless, loyal, vibrant and beautiful—he could be…himself! And hadn't that been the goal this whole time?

"You really want to help, priest?" Kaiba asked, leaning down so their faces were mere centimeters apart. "Just shut up. Don't run to Yami, don't try to bully me into asking for unnecessary help and don't try to tell me I can't do this…or I won't hesitate to take you out, no matter how many magical powers you have. So think, do you really want to fail your king a second time?"

Seth raised an eyebrow and his lips curved sardonically at the advice-cum-threat. It was hard to be intimidating when pinned under another man on top of Pegasus's Funny Bunny stamped bedspread, but Pharaoh's youngest High Priest never shied away from managing impossible things. "That, dear light, is out of the question. In the end, you will still be on your best behavior or broken beyond repair."

Kaiba smiled mirthlessly. Seth's annoyingly self-assured expression still made him want to hang the priest out to dry, but he believed that statement—he knew determination when he saw it. "Fine. You do for Yami and I'll do for Mokuba, but you won't insult me by insinuating that I can't handle myself as well as you." The last part came out a bit more forcefully than he intended, but it served its purpose. Seth nodded solemnly up his light.

"Understood. Now, move." The priest made to get up, only to wince suddenly and sink back into the mattress. He looked weary, probably due to the long flight, but the bloody lip, the slightly discolored jaw and the generally messed up face didn't help. Even his eyes had dulled, compared to their previous intensity. Kaiba, who had long since perfected the art of looking rosy-fresh even when he was bone-numbingly tired, couldn't be bothered to dredge up the pity. But the other man did look pathetic and he supposed he could return a favor. Before he knew it, the CEO dipped his head and captured Seth's lips with his own.

To his credit, the priest got over his surprise almost instantly and tilted his head to relive the awkwardness of their current position. This wasn't like two nights ago when their respective stresses forced them into each other's arms to seek comfort; this was entirely controlled and anything but comforting. Seth pushed against his tongue and Kaiba smirked against his mouth, nipping lightly on his cut lip, tasting spice and fresh blood. For a ghost, Seth was pleasantly warm and after having gone without it for so long, Kaiba was rather impressed by the effect of human contact as he reacquainted himself with it.

The kiss lasted for five seconds before the brunet withdrew to stand up and stretch again. Seth sat up and frowned irritably when he felt the tenderness in his lip and jaw. What a violent light he had; it was as if the Gods enjoyed provoking him. He glared at Kaiba, who mocked him further by ruffling his hair while sorting out the contents of his briefcase. "Tend to yourself, priest. You'll need your pretty face for dinner in ten minutes."

* * *

**A/N: **End chapter seven. This one went in a completely different direction than I originally intended and I think I like this one better. There wasn't much of Pegasus in this one because Seto and Seth needed a chance to talk...er, fight and I needed a chance to write Kaiba's side of the story. He may be callous and disrespectful, but he's got his reasons. And really, it's not as if Seth was such an angel in his time. So, if this is to be a relationship between equals, there had to be a little role reversal. As fun as it is writing kick-ass priest, it is funner writing kick-ass Kaiba.

As always, please take a sec to review and tell me if there is anything to be fixed.


End file.
